Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters
by dytia
Summary: HYD crossover in a TCP universe. TxT fic. Makino is a part of an organisation out to bring down Doumyouji Corp. What she did not expect was falling in love with the heir himself. But now, it's time for revenge. Updated: Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1: Tsukasa & Tsukushi

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 1: Tsukasa & Tsukushi**

_Hello everyone.. since my other fic is finishing, I was thinking of starting a new one, hence this fic. A cross over between Yoko Kamio's Hana Yori Dango and Yoshiki Nakamura 's Tokyo Crazy Paradise. Set in 2020 AD. This is the story of a poor girl, Makino Tsukushi who just came to Tokyo after running away from her home. But in this future, Tokyo is a crazy paradise where you have to be tough to fend against the lowlifes and nobody will lift a hand to help you. And on the very first day.. Makino was accosted by some thugs. And guess who saved her?_

_Doumyouji Tsukasa is the young heir of a huge business empire. He came to the yakuza to ask for help. A nasty, black market dealings or perhaps it is simpler than that._

_Disclaimers: All references and rights to the manga material from Yoko Kamio's Hana Yori Dango and Yoshiki Nakamura 's Tokyo Crazy Paradise are reserved to the mangaka and the publishers. I am just a demented, penniless writer._

_Character's thoughts are in italics._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makino were surrounded by five really slimy looking gangsters who were up to only one thing. Raping and killing her. 

My first day in Tokyo and already I end up in this sort of predicament. 

As she swerve to avoid a hit, she kicked another guy right in his stomach. Using all her martial arts knowledge she managed to avoid most of the punches. Only a few hit a few spot causing her body to protest against the rapid fighting moves she employed against the five gangsters. 

" This girl is very feisty. This going to be a very interesting night," said one of them. Makino was already exhausted.. but she vowed to go on. If I am going to make it in Tokyo, I must be strong. 

Suddenly, a flash of metal caught all five of the thugs in surprise. A young teenage boy, most probably the same age as Makino, descend from the sky (or the truth be told, from the top of the roof). The boy had a long chain with a sharp knife at the end. Makino recognized the weapon as a bugworm. The boy skillfully defeated all five of them and soon enough they all were on the floor, bloodied and half-dead. 

That boy turned towards Makino and ask if she's all right. She nodded. 

" Are you new?"  
" Huh.."  
" You do not look like a native Tokyo girl. And usually, Tokyo girls do not stay out of their house during the night. It is too dangerous."  
" I just came from Okinawa." Then, Makino quietly said. " Actually, I do not know where else I want to go." The boy tilted his head sideway, as if contemplating her predicament. 

" A run away huh." Then, he suddenly beamed at her. " I know. You can stay with Kaya-san. You are just the type of girl that can stay with her." 

Makino stepped back in alarm. " What are you going to do? I am no prostitute you know..!!"  
The boy laughed, " Do not worry. Kaya-san is the nicest sort of lady you can find in Tokyo. She has this big house where my brothers live and sometimes she got lonely especially when I am not around. So, I think it is a good idea for you to stay with her. Trust me.."  
" How could I trust you.. I don't even know your name."  
" Oh.. sorry. I forgot. My name is Kozuki Tsukasa." The boy extended his hand towards Makino. Makino grinned.  
" I guess I made my first friend in Tokyo. My name is Makino Tsukushi. Domo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." 

* * * *

At the Kuryugumi Headquarters. A young 18 year old boy with brown curly hair was seated across Ryuji Shirogami, the present _kumicho_ (leader) of the yakuza Kuryugumi clan or respectably referred to as Sandaime (literally, the third generation).

" Doumyouji, it has been a long time not seeing you. What can Kuryugumi help you this time?"  
" I guessed it was so obvious. But I have something in need of the Kuryugumi. Something was stolen from my corporation and I need to get it back.. As soon as possible."  
" Something? How important this is."  
" Let just say it is very important to the Doumyouji's corporation future."

* * * *

Kaya Shozu or Kaya-san as expected was very happy to provide Makino with a home. The rest of the Kozuki brothers were equally speechless when Tsukasa brought Makino back. The eldest Kozuki Takuma or Taku-ni to Tsukasa was initially worried that Makino will be a burden to Kaya-san. Her other brothers, Shohei and Toshiyuki on the other hand was thrilled to have another girl living with them. " We don't have to do the housework anymore!!"

Kaya-san was equally glad. After all, Tsukasa hardly come home from her workplace lately. Taku-ni huffed, " That Ryuji is purposefully draining you dry."  
Tsukasa retorted, " How many times I am going to tell you, Taku-ni? We have to pay him back in full. For our family's honor."

Makino was confused. " Who is this Ryuji?"  
Shohei explained, " He's the most powerful guy in Tokyo's yakuza community." Makino was shocked. " I thought you guys are police kids. Tsukasa said.."  
Embarassed, Tsukasa stopped her from rattling on. " It is true that all of us Kozuki are katagi (not yakuza people) but.. after our parents had died, we accidentally run up a huge amount of money with the Kuryugumi clan and to pay them, I have to work with them as Ryuji's bodyguard."

Shocked with the revelation, Makino started to gather her things. " Then I must leave. I could not stay with someone with ties to yakuza. He'll find me."  
Kaya san asked in alarm, " Who are you talking about? Makino.. are you running from someone?"

Makino shook her had and said no. Taku-ni grabbed her arm and yanked it so hard it hurts, " Tell us the truth. Who are you? And from what are you running?"

Makino was very reluctant to tell but seeing that she has no choice, she began her tale.

" I was born in Tokyo but my family was so poor, we moved to Okinawa where it is safer and the cost there cheaper compared to Tokyo. But my parents did not tell me the true reason they moved."  
" What was the true reason?"  
" They had stole something from the company they work and sell it to the competitor. They were running away from the company. But a year ago, they found us and they were about to send my parents into jail if I had not intervene."  
Tsukasa was confused. " What did you do? A deal to pay them back?"

Makino shifted uneasily. " Sort off. I was about to pay them back when something had happen. My parents disappeared leaving a note that they are in Tokyo. They just left me like that. I have to go after him."  
" How about the payment?" Makino looked away.  
" I defaulted."

Taku-ni was deep in thought, " You should have just finished the deal."  
" How can I? You didn't know what was in it for me."  
" Just give them what they want."  
" I can't!!"  
Kaya-san asked, " Why is that, Makino-san?"

Makino's eyes watered as she said, " I can't marry him. I loved someone else."

A sudden hush fell around her. Realizing Makino's exact situation, Kaya-san wrapped her arms around her, " It is all right. Tell me who is that man. And who is that other person you loved?"

" That person who I am suppose to marry was Doumyouji Tsukasa."  
Shohei exclaimed, " THE Doumyouji Tsukasa!!! The billionaire guy.. I heard he is really mean and ruthless even the age of 18, he managed to seize control of his family's corporation. I heard he also has ties with the yakuza."  
Makino nodded, " The one I loved was a childhood friend I knew back when we still living in Tokyo. When we were ten, we promised to marry each other."  
" Why are you so confident he would still hold that promise?"  
" Of course.. Hanazawa-kun would never let go any of his promise. he is the most wonderful guy a girl can only dream."  
" You didn't want to marry a billionaire and pining for a childhood friend who I assume must have forgotten about you already."  
" You do not know Doumyouji. He is mean and evil. His only reason to marry me was to get back at my parents."  
" It is wrong for you to back out of a deal."  
" Then what should you do. My parents are gone and I am all alone. I came to Tokyo in search of a new life and my first love. That was all I dream for. Please do not send me back. I would leave if you don't want me but do not let them get to me please.."

Tsukasa comforted her, " Makino, do not worry. I totally understand how you feel. If I were in your shoes and have to marry that monster of a guy, I would also freak out and run for my life so just stay here. I am sure Kaya-san would also agree."

Kaya-san smiled and then agreed. " In fact, Makino. I think this is the most perfect hiding place for you. You know how they say.. The most dangerous place is often the safest place to be."

Beaming from one ear to another, Makino hugged both Kaya-san and Tsukasa.

" You guys are angels. Perfect angels. I don't think I can ever repay you."

Kozuki Takuma had a bad feeling about this. He was not sure that Makino was telling the whole truth.

_I am going to keep an eye on her._

Across the city of Tokyo, Doumyouji Tsukasa was drinking from a glass of champagne, slowly thinking about Makino... " Where are you, my bride? No matter where you are.. I will find you. I am sure of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How about that..? If you like it, put it in the reviews. Since I am putting this under Hana Yori Dango section, I think that some of the yakuza theme and terms extensively used in this fic and the TCP manga would be alien to the HYD fans. If you want me to carry full explanations about all the yakuza themes, I'll gladly put in the references on the next chapter. ok..._


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuji & Tsukasa

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 2: Ryuji & Tsukasa**

_Just as I thought.. Not many are familiar with the manga I'm using so I guess I have to insert more background story on the subject._

_As I have mentioned, I am putting our favorite Hana Yori Dango characters in the Tokyo Crazy Paradise (TCP) manga universe. As I have mentioned, TCP is a shoujo manga by Yoshiki Nakamura published in the Shoujo biweekly Hana To Yume. It has finished it run but it remains one of my favorite series for all time. A really funny and action-packed shoujo series about yakuza and there was a cross-dressing love story too *hint*hint* Currently, it is being scanlated by Manga-Sketchbook but the translations to all volumes can be found if you look hard enough._

_A rough guide to yakuza.. just in case you did not know, yakuza is what they call Japanese mafia, triads or gangsters. Like the mafia and the Hong Kong triads (as far as I learn from what I watch in the movies), it is usually controlled by a family and the leadership is passed down through generations of yakuza family. In TCP, that person was Ryuji Shirogami, the third generation leader of Kuryugumi (a yakuza group that controlled Kanto area or roughly the whole Tokyo) who lead the group at the age of 14 (no I am not kidding). But in the manga, he looked way older and much more cooler. He is classmates with Kozuki Tsukasa since they were little and discovered Tsukasa's big secret after he save him from drowning. (A secret I am going to disclose in this chapter). BTW, in the story, all of the yakuza members under him addressed him as Sandaime (literally, third generation)._

_Kozuki Tsukasa actually hated the yakuza as the yakuza killed his parents (who were actually both special forces polices) and most of all, he hated rapist and gangsters (that was why he saved Tsukushi in the first chapter). But after his parents' deaths, the family had no money so Tsukasa asked Ryuji to help. In return for the money, Ryuji forced Tsukasa to become his bodyguard but he always sneakily increase the size of the debt by charging Tsukasa for everything (as I will show in coming chapters) as that was the only way Tsukasa would stay by his side. Why he wants Tsukasa always by his side? *giggles* Okay.. I don't want to spoil you guys before the current chapter._

_If you guys already reading or current reading TCP, this story takes place after the whole TCP series ended. Both Ryuji and Tsukasa is 18 (not 14 as in the manga). Makino is 17 and Doumyouji is 18. But I promise I won't put any spoilers on the TCP ending. I don't think I would anyway because this story did not have any links to any TCP events. _

_By the way, I am going to make this story a TxT fic because to tell the truth, I totally sucks at all my attempts of doing RxT fics and also the fact that I have a super-sized crush on Doumyouji. But Rui will be in the story.. Who is the bad guy? To tell the truth.. both Rui and Tsukasa are actually good guys turn bad guys. Confused? *evil laugh* Have you guys thought that Makino was actually the villain? Hehe.. You guys will understand once I go on with the next chapters. So, ploofie, XxSwtDreamerxX1 and Kyoufan17.. thanks for your reviews.. and here's the next chapter_

_Also, from now on I will always call Kozuki Tsukasa as Tsukasa.. and Doumyouji Tsukasa as Doumyouji to avoid any confusion._

_The bad thing about doing an action packed fanfic is that it's hard to use sound effects approriately (because lots of things and sounds would go off at the same time adding to the confusion). So when you guys reading this, excuse the liberal use of sound effects which pop out of no where at times.. I am one really demented fanfic writer._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crashh.. Bang... Dushh... (insert lots of noises of things like pots and vases crashing).

Kaya-san just got back from the market. When she reached home, she was greeted by a loud noises and a loud commotion from the backyard. She ditched all of the groceries and rushed to the back. Much to her horror, Tsukasa and Tsukushi is engaged in a battle.

Makino proved to be quite a fighter and held her own end in the battle. Tsukasa worked up quite a sweat but managed to land a few blows on Makino showing that Tsukasa was the better fighter out of the two. But Makino was not the kind of girl that would lose easily and sure enough, she got up and fought back as hard as Tsukasa did causing Tsukasa to retreat a few steps back after a combo of fast punches and hooks by Makino.

" Kaya-san. You better get away. It is dangerous here," yelled Tsukasa as he dodged another of Makino's super spinning kick. Kyaaa........!!!!!!!!! Grabbing hold of Makino's leg, he unleashed a right hook straight towards Makino's head. Makino caught Tsukasa's fist and twisted it, momentarily immobilizing him. 

Kaya-san gaped in horror. " I hope both of you know what you are doing." as she close the door, she mumbled to herself. " Girls these days. It's terrible the things they have to learn to protect themselves." 

Just then, Makino let go of Tsukasa and both of them collapsed to the ground giggling. Tsukasa patted Makino on her back.

" You are good. In fact, I think you could have taken care the five thugs yourself." Makino grinned.  
" But if I did, I would not have met you."  
" Guess we better stop now. I am due to be at Ryuji's place at 10. I must hurry."  
" Tsukasa, why do you stay to work with him? I thought you said you hated the yakuza?"  
Tsukasa smiled knowingly. " A lot of people ask but they failed to see that there was a simple reason to it."  
" What?"

Tsukasa did not answer back. She just grab her towel and went for shower. Makino frowned. Tsukasa liked to remain mysterious about this Ryuji guy. Makino did not know why. She could tell that there was something more between them then what meets the eye.

As Tsukasa stripped down, he started thinking of Makino's question. Yes, the reason was really simple.

_It was for honour.. and love..._

Smiling dreamily, he started to lather up the soap and was about to start shampooing the hair when he heard Makino screamed. Thinking that she was in danger, Tsukasa grabbed hold of the towel and rushed to Makino's side only to have her screaming louder when she sees Tsukasa.

" You.. This.. what??" Puzzled, Tsukasa told Makino to calm down and say what was it so distressing.

" I wanted to find towels and Kaya-san said that there was extra ones in your room and when I enter.. I saw this.. and you.. who are you?"  
" Makino.. what are you babbling?" said Kaya-san when she entered the room.

Pointing at the messy room, Makino yelled. " Tsukasa-kun's a sex pervert!!" Tsukasa's eyes nearly popped out. Kaya-san on the other hand could hardly contain her laughter. "Look at all these female undergarments and also this girl suddenly come out from the shower wearing nothing but a towel."

Just then, Tsukasa started to laugh hysterically. Confused, Makino asked what was it so funny.

" Makino, look at me. It's me Tsukasa. I'm sorry Kaya-san. It totally slipped my mind." Kaya-san also started laughing really hard. Makino shaking her head. " Why are the two of you laughing? I better get Tsukasa-kun.. He must have been still in the shower. He should be smacked for all this and on top of all, he dared to bring a girl home to shower with him. "

Tsukasa stopped Makino from babbling any further (and continue making a fool out of herself), " Makino.. Look.. I am Tsukasa-kun." Makino shook her head again.  
" Don't kid me. Tsukasa-kun a guy.. he shouldn't have breast like..." Looking more closely at Tsukasa. " But you do look like Tsukasa-kun."

Then, it finally hit her.

_Kozuki Tsukasa is actually not a guy. Kozuki Tsukasa is actually a she._

And then, Makino started to scream the loudest.

* * * *

" Tsukasa, you should have told her."  
" I am sorry, Kaya-chan. I really forgot."  
" Poor Makino. She must have been really shocked."

It took Tsukasa the rest of the morning explaining about the fact that she, Kozuki Tsukasa was really born female but was raised as a male to protect her from Tokyo's society deteriorating morals. " My parents though it is safer to be a guy so they chose to raise me as a guy instead. And because of my brothers, I myself was happy to be brought up that way."  
" But surely someone would notice. And what happen.. err.. your chest?" Blushing, Tsukasa showed her a black protector vest designed to hide her feminine assets as well as protect her from direct chest injury. " Neat, isn't it? My parents thought up everything. No one outside the family, Kaya san.. and .. " she sighed regretfully.. ".. a few other people knew about her gender. But lately, many already knew that I am a girl yet I am more comfortable going around as male. I guessed I have been a guy too long, I am pretty new at becoming a girl."

Glancing at the clock, her hair shot up like Medusa. " Oh my.. Ryuji going to kill me. I am LATE!!!!!!"

Just like lightning, Tsukasa went out in a flash. Makino sighed. " It's really embarrassing. How could I? Calling a girl a hentai.." She buried her face onto the palms of her hand.  
" It's not your fault."  
" But.. I.. I must make up to Tsukasa. Is there anything I can do." Kaya-san smiled back. " Perhaps there is something.."

* * * *

At the Kuryugumi Headquarters

Ryuji were taking a long, deep whiff of his cigarette. He looked calm but inside he was really pissed off. Tsukasa was late.

_I told her to stay here with me but no, she insist staying at Kaya-san's place._

Then, all sorts of perverted thoughts flash across Ryuji's mind. About everyday waking up in the morning with Tsukasa sprawled on top of him. Her protector vest and the rest of her (and his) clothing on the floor. With his hands caressing her smooth, fair back right down to her butt. His muscular legs rubbing against her long slender ones. How she would sigh contentedly as he kisses her ears down to her neck, her chest, her breast...

" Ryuji!! Are you listening to me?" yelled Doumyouji. Ryuji quickly snapped out of his very hentai daydream. For someone who looks and act very mature beyond his age, he has one really healthy testosterone-charged adolescent sexual fantasy.. ^-^;;; Ryuji always come across as somebody calm and uneasily perturbed by his surroundings. Most of the time, he was quite intimidating with his towering presence. But lately, he could not control his temper. And Tsukasa's antics are not the only reason to his behavior. 

Tthe other reason he was severely pissed off was that ever since Doumyouji came to Kuryugumi, he have been endlessly irritating Ryuji with his persistent complains and demands. Sure, Doumyouji Corporation and Kuryugumi had a long history together. Both organizations have given each other a lot of business and Doumyouji Corporation in particular also served as the front end of Kuryugumi 'legal' business. Kuryugumi on the other hand helped Doumyouji Corporation rise by channeling funds and also by helping the company gain upper hand against their competitors through 'illegal means'. It's devious but then, this is the reality in Tokyo today.

Ryuji accepted his position as Kuryugumi's leader. A position he was born into. Yet he yearned to be a normal guy who don't have the responsibility of hundreds (or as rumors has it.. thousands) of lives in his hands every second of the day. And most of all, he yearned to choose who he loved according to his heart not the yakuza rules.

Kozuki Tsukasa was everything opposite of what he was. She was a police's daughter who hated the yakuza. They knew each other since kindergarten and he knew about her gender when they were in primary school. Ever since they were little, Ryuji wanted to be at her side. When, one day, Tsukasa came to ask for money, he got an idea how to make her be at his side. At the end, she ended up becoming his bodyguard to pay her debt. She would stay until she finished paying up but Ryuji would make sure she doesn't.

_Because I don't want her to leave me ever.._

When Doumyouji came to see him, he was reminded of his feelings towards Tsukasa. If he was in Doumyouji's shoes, he knew that he would move heaven and earth to get Tsukasa back. This was the reason he agreed to help Doumyouji to find this girl called Makino Tsukushi. A girl no one has a clue on how to find her among the millions of Tokyo inhabitants. A girl that only one thing he knew for sure. The fact that Doumyouji was nuts about her and would prepare to sacrifice his own life to get her back.

_So how could she left him if he loved her that much? Baka onna..._

Doumyouji kept rambling about it has been days but still there were no news of Makino. " It was as if she just vanish into thin air."  
" No one can disappear without a trace."  
" That's exactly my point. Then, the most probable reason is that the Kuryugumi informant networks is less efficient than I thought it should be."

Bang.. Ryuji slammed his fist down the table.  
" Do not underestimating us. I warn you Doumyouji. You are getting on my nerves."

Startled, Doumyouji calmed down a little. Later, he mumbled an apology, " Sorry.. I really am. But I can't help if I have a temper as big as Hokkaido."  
" Make it the whole Japan."  
" Anyway.. what I am really saying is that it has been days and still.." Doumyouji slumped back onto the snug, leather sofa. " Ryuji.. I can't think. I can't work. All my thoughts were on her. I am worried. One day before our wedding, she just .. poof.. gone.. just like that."  
" Perhaps she did not want to marry you."  
" No..." Doumyouji stared into space. " Makino really loved me and she damn well knew how much I love her. She would not leave like that."  
" Then, she must have been kidnapped?"  
" Then, where's the ransom note? Also, her things were also gone. She left but why.. I did not know." Looking at Ryuji in the eye, Doumyouji affirmed it again. " She loved me. No girl in love would leave before marrying her beloved if not for something important or dangerous."  
" So, you think she's in danger." Doumyouji nodded.  
" That's what I needed you to find out."

Just then, Ryuji heard the door creaked open. " Who's there?" his intimidating voice boomed across the room, sending shivers down the eavesdropper's spine. The door gaped wider and Tsukasa's head popped out from behind it. " Err.. sorry for being late."

Ryuji was staring so hard at Tsukasa, she could feel it tore her like hundreds of knives piercing through her body. Dark aura emanated from Ryuji. Obviously, he was not in a good mood.

Seeing this, Doumyoji excused himself. The rest of all people in the room followed suit leaving only Ryuji and Tsukasa alone in the room. After the last person left, Ryuji commanded Tsukasa to lock the door. Just as she had her back against him to lock it, Tsukasa can feel his hands crawling up her waist and immediately... 

Kya.... Her flying super spinning kick hit Ryuji right smack at the stomach sending him across the room and splat on the opposite wall. " I told you, never to hug me like that."

Ryuji (in his ecchi mode) sprang next to Tsukasa and trapped her against the wall. " Well, who told you to be late. Now, I have to punish you."  
" Err.. Ryuji.. can you calm down? Are you ill..? You looked ill?" Ryuji ignored the questions.  
" What sort of punishment you think I have in mind? Perhaps something with chains.. silk restrains... and a bed. And you wearing nothing but high heels..."

Tsukasa squirmed. At times like this, Ryuji can be quite a monster. A really, perverted monster..

" Err.. isn't that Doumyouji.. the millionaire guy. What he's doing here? Are you interested in business shares?" Ryuji's fingers crept along Tsukasa's arms, purposely rubbing against her soft skin really slow.  
" Actually.. I have other business in mind." His fingers slipped around her waist. Tsukasa struggled but she was trapped. Ryuji lowered her gaze towards Tsukasa's lips. They were so close that Tsukasa practically can feel his breath against her cheek. His sweet cologne scent was making her dizzy. Or perhaps it was his touches that was making her mind increasingly woozy.   
" Like stocks.. bond.. You know, Japan market is entering a good year I heard.." Tsukasa started rambling nonsensically, trying really hard to free herself. Her ramblings became increasingly incoherent most probably because she was so busy diverting Ryuji's hands which were doing some indiscreet exploration of her body. ^-^;;;

Just when things started to heat up, Bun-san popped out of the door (obviously Tsukasa did not manage to fully lock the door). Bun-san or Shibuya Ryoko was Ryuji's other bodyguard and he came in just in time to see Ryuji and Tsukasa in a very compromising position. Intentionally coughing, he looked away as he told Ryuji that Doumyouji just left the Kuryugumi premises. Taking the opportunity, Tsukasa shoved Ryuji off her and quickly hid behind Bun-san (for protection..) Ryuji groaned in response of that.

" Sandaime, I thought Doumyouji-kun was unbearable that you'd be happy that he left." said Bun-san fully aware that Doumyouji's departure was not the cause of Ryuji's groan.

Ryuji cleared his throat. _Oh well.. I'll have more time with Tsukasa another time. This time.._

" What do we currently have about this Makino girl? Any leads on her.."

_Makino?_

Tsukasa nearly choked when she heard that. So, Doumyouji was really trying to find Makino. Makino is in grave danger. Clearing her throat, Tsukasa nonchalantly asked, " Who's this Makino?"  
Bun-san explain about Doumyouji and Ryuji's relationship and the current mission.

" Do you really trust this guy? I mean, I might be wrong but if the girl really loved him as he said she was, she wouldn't have left. Perhaps he was the one stalking her and forced her to marry him," said Tsukasa.  
Bun-san shook his head. " We checked with our people in Okinawa. Everything he told us was true. " In disbelief, she retorted. " Perhaps he bribed everyone in the island. You know this millionaires. They probably use their money to get everybody to listen to them."  
" What's with this paranoia? You don't even know that guy before this?" said Ryuji.  
" I don't know. I have this police instinct that went off like a siren around him. Bad Guy Alert! Bad Guy Alert! I know, I could get Kise Akira-kun run a check on him and find out if his legitimate."

Ryuji gritted his teeth. He hated it everytime Tsukasa mention about Kise Akira. Kise Akira was a special forces police which had befriended Tsukasa years ago and they remained best friends even after he knew about Tsukasa's yakuza ties. I fact, Ryuji did not just hated him. Ryuji abhorred him. " How can you ask a police to do Kuryugumi work? Baka.."  
" Hey.. watch who you are calling a baka?"  
" Look who's the boss here. If you don't want to add up another 100,000 yen to the debt.. you can go ahead and ask for that police doggie for help."

Tsukasa boiled inside. She on the other hand, detested the way Ryuji manipulated her debt as an excuse to get her to follow his commands. In fact, it was damn right infuriating.

" As I could see, I have no more business to attend here. So, off I go back home to my beloved brothers.." Ryuji was about to stop her but Bun-san grabbed his arm and whispered something to Ryuji's ears. His face darken. He just stared after Tsukasa as she stormed out of the room. When she was gone, Ryuji hollered at Bun-san.

" What do you mean Tsukasa have something to do with that girl?"  
" An informant told us that some gang members got bashed up really bad a few days ago by some guy fitting Tsukasa's description. And at that time, the gangsters was about to attack a girl which we confirmed looked exactly like Makino Tsukushi."  
" Are you suggesting that Tsukasa is hiding the girl?"  
" Actually no. I thought she was protecting the girl. Knowing her, I know that she would bring the girl home after she saved the girl from the thugs."  
" So, are you suggesting that I turn her in to Doumyouji. You know I would not do that."  
" In fact, what I am suggesting was the absolute contrary. We let Tsukasa hid the girl for a while."  
" Then, what do we suppose to do. Doumyouji is becoming more demanding. And I don't trust him to stay still and do nothing."  
" That's why we need to investigate further. Sandaime, I am aware of your mistrust of Doumyouji and at your command, I have already instructed our people to watch his every move."

Ryuji smiled. " I knew I could count on you, Bun-san." Then, his face darkened. " Sadly, your sense of timing are not as good as your other skills."

SD shot of Bun-san getting sweat drops. :-i

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mmmm.. I think I need to change the age ratings. PG-13? This is one deliciously fan servicy chapter. ^-^_

_To HYD fans, sorry there was not much of Makino and Doumyouji in this chapter. To TCP fans on the other hand like you scorpion2.. this one is dedicated for you guys. Rather relieved that I can start using she for Tsukasa. More HYD and TCP characters will appear on next chapter and if things went as what I have in mind. Another F4 member will appear in the next chapter. So keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing new chapters. Bye..._


	3. Chapter 3: If You're Gone

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 3: If You're Gone**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa was deeply relieved when she left Ryuji's office. Her heart was still pounding really hard. In fact, her skin still tingled from the memories of Ryuji's seductive touch. Shaking her head, Tsukasa told herself to get a grip.

" Tsukasa-chan!!" Tsukasa turned around only to find Meiko sensei, Ryuji's personal doctor waving towards her. She smiled back meekly.

For the last four years, the whole Kuryugumi knew about Tsukasa's gender. In fact, many speculated that Tsukasa would be Ryuji's seisai (wife) but Tsukasa always avoided the issue. She was satisfied enough being Ryuji's bodyguard but some people like Meiko sensei shamelessly tried to matchmake her with Ryuji at almost every given opportunity. Even though Tsukasa admitted that she loved Ryuji but for her, a katagi (non-yakuza person) who were also raised by police parents, to become a yakuza leader wife was a completely different issue.

" Meiko-sensei. Konnichiwa. I was just about leaving."  
" But Tsukasa-chan, it has been so long since you saw me at my office. A-no... why are you flushing beet red?" Tsukasa looked away hiding her embarassment. Arching her left eyebrow up, Meiko teasingly joked, " Did Ryuji...ehem ehem.. you..*hint*hint*?"

Tsukasa blushed redder. " No.. of course not. What gives you that idea?"  
" Well, the fact that Ryuji is right behind you and looking at you as if he's ready to pounce on you and drag you away from me any time soon."

Tsukasa turned around and saw Ryuji staring straight at her. She glared back at him. SD shot of Tsukasa monster version. Ryuji quickly looked away and turn his attention back to Bun-san and the rest of his men. At times like this, Tsukasa doubted the fact that Ryuji was anything more than a lovesick teenager. But always unexpectedly, he would surprise her with his intelligence and dexterity as Kuryugumi's leader. To earn a respect of hundreds far older than him is no mean feat for a teenage boy like Ryuji. Yet around Tsukasa, he does come across like a complete doofus.

Tsukasa told Meiko-sensei that she wants to go home only to be told by Meiko-sensei that Ryuji needed her to be around for tonight's Kuryugumi meeting. " You are after all his bodyguard."  
" But Bun-san always come with him at those meetings."  
" This time it's different. There are rumors that a new triad society emerging from the suburban Tokyo area and they were out to carve a territory out of the current yakuza territories including ours. The rest of the clans decided to have a meeting. All of the clan leaders will be there. Considering the danger, I am sure Ryuji wants you to be with him."

Tsukasa sighed. She should stay but she already told Kaya-san that she's coming back for dinner. But then, they would understand. Ryuji's safety is on the top of her list, her No 1 responsibility. Regretfully, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed home.

From behind one of the pillars, there was a man hidden in the shadows watching Tsukasa's every move. He whispered into his intercom, " We've found our target."

In a bulletproof black limo which was, at that moment, speeding across Tokyo's sprawling highways, Doumyouji Tsukasa received a transmission from his mole working inside Kuryugumi. It may looked traitorous to place a spy in your own ally's backyard but at this times, Doumyouji would not take any risk. In front of him, his laptop was opened and on the monitor flashed Tsukasa's picture and complete personal data.

" This boy was last seen with Makino at 20:30 hours at Tokyo-Yamada B Dockyard. Other than that, we do not know. But from what we believe, Kuryugumi have not been entirely truthful to us. It seemed they wanted to protect this boy," said Sojirou Nishikado. Seated next to Doumyouji, Nishikado was the Doumyouji Corporation head of security as well as Doumyouji's top adviser. Other than that, he was also famed for having his way with the Tokyo ladies and his reputation as one of Tokyo's Most Eligible Casanova hid the fact that he was also reputed as the best expert in security and surveillance technology.

" So you think that by watching his movements, it might provide clues to Makino's whereabouts." Nishikado nodded.  
" That's our current plan."  
" Good. Inform me whenever you have new information immediately."  
" Yes, sir." The car halted by the roadside and Nishikado stepped out of the limo.

Doumyouji, alone in the car, closed the laptop and set it aside. His hand slipped into his jacket side pocket and brought out a piece of diamond necklace. It's his engagement gift to Makino and that was the only thing she left when she disappeared.

_No.. I refuse to believe you would leave me just like that._

His laptop blipped. Doumyouji Kaede appeared on the monitor.

" Doumyouji, stop all this. You are wasting the company's time and resources going on a wild goose chase."  
" I'll find her."  
" She's a traitor. I already told you before but you were too blinded by your emotion to see the truth. She's.."  
" I do not care who she is. All I knows that I love her and I'll get her back, by all means."  
" Doumyouji!! You are Doumyuoji Corporation CEO not an obsessed, lovesick teenager. Makino betrayed the company. She had not only stole one of our company's greatest asset. We just discovered that she had..."  
" I don't want to hear anything from you. Goodbye." Doumyouji cut off the transmission.

Flashback.. In Okinawa.

Doumyouji sitting side by side with Makino. Both of them holding each others' hands while they watch the summer fireworks.

" I wish I could be like the fireworks," said Makino. Doumyouji glanced at her.  
" Why?"  
" To live for a moment's brilliance. To be always remembered as nothing but beautiful bursts of lights and colors." He frowned.  
" I don't want you to disappear like the fireworks. I would not let you."

Makino turned away. " What if I have to? Would you go on with life and forget me?"  
" What this rubbish you're talking about?" Doumyouji turned her towards him. Tipping her head by the chin upwards, their eyes met and Doumyouji could see that Makino had been crying.

" Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.  
" No.."  
" Then what.." All of a sudden, Makino threw her arms around him and held him tight. Startled, Doumyouji asked her if there was anything he could do.  
" Then would you promise me something?"  
" What?"  
" If I am gone.. would you go on with your life and forget everything about me."  
" Makino.."  
" Promise me.. If I one day disappear from your life.. let me disappear like the fireworks."  
" Why?"  
" Promise me.."

Back to the present. Doumyouji sighed. _I'm sorry, Makino. That was something I would not do. Even if I have to go to the depths of hell, I would go after you._

* * * * 

Makino was in the kitchen helping Kaya-san with that day's dinner. When Kaya-san finished chopping the vegetables, she turned towards Makino to pass it over to her only to find Makino so lost in her thought that she did notice that the fish she had been frying was burnt to a crisp. When Kaya-san pointed at it, Makino snapped out of her reverie and hurriedly lifted out the scorched fish.

" Makino, is there anything wrong?"  
" No.. it's just that the song on the radio. It sounded familiar."  
"That's odd." She paused to listen to the song. " This is Louis's new composition. They just released it a week ago. Perhaps you heard it on the way to Tokyo." Makino mumbled. " Louis?"  
" Oh.. I thought you know him. He's a famous violinist. Classical music making a huge comeback these days. Thank goodness, I am already sick of hearing all those electronic synthesizer concoction. Emotionless tunes they are, don't you think so too? I really like Louis's violin pieces."  
" But it sounded so sad."  
" All of his compositions are like that. But that's the beauty of his melodies. To be able to infuse such emotion is the sign of a unique talent."

To herself, Makino noted. _When all you knew is misery, all what you can give is grief._

Flashback. A ten year old Makino making a pinkie promise with another boy. With both little fingers entwined, they promise each other that no matter what happen, they'll always be there for each other.

" Tsukushi. I promise that I'll make those people who took our lives pay for what they did." Hugging her, he went on. " And I also promise you, I will take care of you forever."  
" Always. You'll take care of me always, Rui. Promise me that."  
The boy nodded. " It's a promise."

Back to the present, Makino was back in the kitchen when she inadvertently heard Kaya-san mentioned her name. Thinking that she was calling her, Makino went to the study only to realize that Kaya-san was on the phone.

" Ryuji, are you sure that Makino is the girl they trying to find."  
" Positive. Our sources just confirmed it. We already sent some of our scouts to keep watch of your house."  
" You think Doumyouji men will come here?"

Makino froze. Has she been found? She hurriedly went to her room and packed her things. Just as she was about to turn around to leave, she suddenly find herself face to face with Kozuki Takuma.

" Where do you think you are going?"  
" Taku-ni, I .. I am sorry. I have to go. They've found me."  
" Why are you so worriend about getting found? What exactly is the trouble you are in?"  
" You don't know Doumyouji. He.."  
" Spare me that crap. I knew you were lying from the very first day. Be truthful for once." Makino looked away. " You don't understand. It's far complicated than that."  
" You wanted to leave because you are worried that you are endangering Kaya-san and my family. What you don't know is that our family has faced far worse danger than this. We are not afraid so why must you. You can't keep running away."

Makino put her bag down. Smiling, she calmly replied, " Taku-ni, you are a good person. Tsukasa, Kaya-san and your brothers. They have no part in this. I have involved you needlessly. That was a mistake on my part. Thus I must leave."  
" Still you owe Tsukasa an explanation." Taku-ni grabbed her bag and put it back inside the drawer. " Ryuji is bringing her back for dinner. He already told me that he already have his people surround the compound just in case Doumyouji decided to attack here."  
" He doesn't have to."  
" He already did. " Taku-ni grinned, " After all, you are a part of the family in a way. Tsukasa and Kaya-san were really fond of you. And knowing Ryuji, your safety is as much his priority as the safety of the rest of the family."  
" Doumyouji will kill him for this."

Then, a clear, determined voice said, " He would not dare as long as I live." Makino turned only to find her confronting Tsukasa and Ryuji, both looking grim but assured. Tsukasa continued, " As long as you are under my roof, you are under the Kozuki family protection."  
" And whoever under Kaya-san and Kozuki family protection also will have the protection of the whole Kuryugumi clan," said Ryuji. Makino was speechless. Takuma patted her on the back and nodded at Ryuji. Ryuji nodded back knowingly.

Tsukasa wanted to kill Ryuji for keeping the fact that he already knew about Makino from her. She only realize this when the car which supposed to go to the clan meeting had followed a different route. A very familiar route. Then, it dawned on her.

" You tricked me." Ryuji remained unperturbed as Tsukasa screamed at him. " You big liar. I would not let you take Makino to that bastard."  
" Tsukasa, listen to me." Tsukasa started spanking Ryuji. SD shot of Ryuji swerving left and right avoiding her punches.  
" Listen? What listen?? I had trusted you.. How could I trusted you...bakayarou.. " Swiftly, Ryuji grabbed her shoulders and pin her down " Listen to me," he roared immediately silencing her. " You trusted me don't you." Tsukasa nodded.  
" Then, don't you dare stop now. I am doing this for you with risking the safety of the whole Kuryugumi. So, all I want is for you to work with me, not against me. " Astounded by his words, Tsukasa reluctantly nodded.   
" What do you want me to do?"  
" Now, I want you to listen to me carefully. This is my plan.."

Back to the present, the whole family sat down at the dinner table. Ryuji, Tsukasa, Makino, Takuma, Kaya-san & Bun-san. Sho and Kyohei was sent to the underground shelter with their food (as they were too chicken to follow the plan). Dinner was a silent affair. Originally, Kaya-san and Takuma was not supposed to be there but Kaya-san insisted to serve dinner herself.

Ryuji saw a shadow flickered near the window across the room. He discreetly glanced at Tsukasa. She nodded. Makino saw it too. Tsukasa's plan resounded in her ears. " At the very first moment, you, Taku-ni and Kaya-san will hide in the underground shelter. The rest of it, leave it to me and Ryuji."

What Tsukasa did not know, Makino did not intend to follow her instructions.

Just then, the window crashed into pieces. Two gas bombs were thrown onto the table. The whole dining area was engulfed in smog. In the confusion, six men in masks and dark suits entered the room with a huge machine gun on each of their hands. When the smog cleared, they were surprised to see that there was no one. Just then, Tsukasa appeared out of no where and delivered a stunning display of lightning speed punches and kicks. At one moment, one of the men aimed his gun towards her only to be kicked in the face by Ryuji. A sudden blaze of gunshots shattered the wall as Bun-san swerved avoiding the shots and landed a straight hook on the shooter's chin.

Takuma and Kaya-san was halfway down the ladder to the shelter when Takuma realised that Makino was not with them. Kaya-san exclaimed her fears, " Did they got her?"

Takuma pondered for a moment. " Kaya-san, you go ahead to the others. I'll come back with her."

Away from the commotion, Makino had already slipped and soon, she was inconspicuously tiptoed her way far from the house. But, her luck did not hold out. In the back alley, she soon find herself surrounded by Doumyouji's men.

" Guess Kuryugumi people could not match the Doumyouji SPs efficiency."

One of the men, bowed to her. " Makino-san, we mean you no harm. Just come with us in peace."  
" Sorry, can't do that. You have to break me all four limbs before you can bring me to your boss."  
" Then, forgive us. Our orders is to take you back. By hook or by crook."

Makino smiled enigmatically. " Well then, it's my pleasure." Dropping her bag to the ground, she brought out a pair of iron _jitte_ with leather clad handles (see explanation at the end of chapter). Swirling it around by the handle, she struck a menacing pose. " Be my guest."

All of them swarmed around her, all of them skilled fighters punched and kicked their way to Makino but Makino's agility far outdid them. Soon, half of them was unconscious on the ground. But more came, and Makino was further surrounded. It seemed that Doumyouji was determined to get her back

Back at Kaya-san's house, Ryuji, Tsukasa and Bun-san have finished all of the assailants and the rest of Doumyouji men was caught by Kuryugumi's henches. Just when Tsukasa thought, that it had finished, Takuma came and told her about Makino's disappearance.

With one look, Ryuji commanded the rest of his men to search for Makino. Tsukasa asked Takuma and Bun-san to stay just in case Doumyouji men came back. Together with Ryuji, Tsukasa hurried out of the house. She hoped that they would not be too late. Id they were, she could not forgive herself. She had promised to protect Makino and she did not want to break that promise ever.

Ryuji grabbed her hand. Their eyes met. Without a word, Ryuji understood what was going on in Tsukasa's mind.

" We'll find her first." Tsukasa nodded. Together, they started to chase after the others.

Back to Makino, she quickly downed her assailants one by one. But more of them came. Just when she thought she could not hold out, a pair of blinding headlights entered the alley. Two people came out of the car. All of the men moved away, giving their respect to the two figures.

" Doumyouji Tsukasa," she breathed. She glanced towards the other men. " Nishikado-kun, it has been a long time. Sojirou whispered to Doumyouji, " Whould you be okay?" Doumyouji signaled him to back off. Nishikado stepped back.

" Tsukushi."  
" So you came to see me die."  
" Is that what you want? Is death a preferable fate compared to marrying me?"  
" So, that's what it's all about? Your shattered ego. Do not tell me you came all the way to Tokyo to avenge your face."

Doumyouji solemnly declared it was not that. " Don't tell me you forgot, Tsukushi?" His voice soften this time. Makino looked up. Their eyes locked to one another. A torrent of feelings washed over her. _Don't look at me that way_

" I left you because I don't want to marry you. Is that simple?"  
" You always can't be truthful."  
" I asked you to forget me."  
" But I never promised." Exasperatedly, she exclaimed. " What do you want me to do to make you understand? I don't love you. I don't want to marry you. Let me disappear. That's all I ask of you."  
" Then, there's only one thing left for you to do."  
" What?"  
" Kill me."

Her heart dropped. Shaken, her voice began to falter. " Do you think I didn't dare to kill you?"  
Doumyouji grabbed something out of his breast pocket. Then, he flung the object to Makino. Makino caught it. Her heart pounded as she realized what it was.

" That gun have at least three bullets. Shoot me and I guarantee you can leave here safely. My men will not go after you. Only after my death, you'd be free of Doumyouji Corporation." Nishikado protested but Doumyouji silenced him. " I will assume full responsibility. All of you here heard what I said."

Makino stared at Doumyouji. He was serious this time. She snapped the safety clutch. Makino could feel it went off meaning that she could shoot at any time. All she got to do is aim and pull the trigger.

Flashback.. at Doumyouji Corporation shooting range.

Makino was holding her first gun. She was afraid and so anxious, she was shaking so hard she could not keep her gun steady. Then, Doumyouji came from behind and eased his way around her. She could feel his broad, muscular chest as she leaned against him. Their hips side by side as his hands clutched her trembling ones. Steadying her hand with his, he coaxed her to aim properly. Her mouth was so close to her ear as he whispered his instructions. " Just point at the center and fire." Makino tried but she couldn't.  
" I can't.I'm too scared."  
" You can. I am here." Makino's heart skipped a beat.  
" What if I hit somewhere else?"  
" So what.. no one but me hit the bulls eye the first time." Makino laughed.  
" You arrogant dumb ass."  
" Well.. that's why you love me. Now, just close your eyes and trust me. I'll aim for you. When I say fire.. pull the trigger. Understood?"

Makino looked in front of her. Gun in place. Her aim? She stared at Doumyouji standing conceitedly in front of her. He was so calm. Was he sure that she'll miss or that he was so ready to die in her hand? Makino's shooting skills have far improved since that first day. Her aim was good and quick. But, now, she was hesitating. Just, one shot to freedom.

Tsukasa shouted Makino to stop but Makino could not hear her. She could only hear Doumyouji's voice from the past. His voice loud and clear..

" Fire!" 

Bang..... The gun went off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jitte - a weapon, a long baton made of metal with another handle at one end parallel to the baton. The kind Bruce Lee or police in the old days sometimes use

_That's was quite an exhausting chapter to write. So.. reviews.. please..._

_You know, I imagined Doumyouji was wearing an all-black suit and Makino wearing a white sweatshirt with fitted black jeans for the alley shooting scene. In this story, I picture Makino a real fighter ala Uma Thurman's as Kill Bill Black Mamba character. I also made Doumyouji somewhat like his mother in the manga, menacing and intimidating yet mysterious. Rui also will have a total image overhaul. He would be nothing like the manga version, I assure you guys. Whether that's good news or not, I can't disclose yet._

_For the next chapter.. another F4 member will appear that's for sure. Which one? Try and guess... And I'll put more hints on the real reason why Makino left Doumyouji at the altar in the next chapter. Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4: Bring Me To Life

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 4: Bring Me To Life**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang.. the gun went off..

Makino opened her eyes. Strangely, a surge of relief filled her heart to see Doumyouji still standing in front of her. The gun missed. Doumyouji remained grim.

" You could do better than that," he curtly replied.

Tsukasa screeched at Doumyouji. " You really want to die, dumb ass?" Ryuji held her back. " Do not interfere. This is between Doumyouji and Makino."

Doumyouji's eyes shone with determination. He pointed at his head and his left chest, " Here.. aim here. Do not miss again. Do not shame me with poor shooting. I am after all your teacher. Show me your best shot."

Makino's heart pounded louder and harder.

_You really want me to do this. Doumyouji.. I.._

Flashback.. at Doumyouji shooting range.

The gun went off. Makino opened her eyes to see it hit dead center. She exclaimed in glee, jumping up and down like a kid getting her first Christmas gift. In the midst of her excitement, she suddenly turned around and kissed Doumyouji really hard. Stunned, Doumyouji at first wanted to pull away but he sheepishly let her instead. When Makino realised her mistake, she quickly let go of Doumyouji. She turned away feeling really shy. Doumyouji, who was secretly glad of Makino's impulsively showing her affections like that, started to grin like a Cheshire cat.

" What was that for?" He teasingly ask as he loaded the gun for another shot. Makino tried to evade the question and started mumbling about the weather and that she was lucky.. bla.. bla.. Just as she was about to march off, Doumyouji grabbed her and spun her facing him. " Do it again," he impishly demanded.

" Do what?" She acted ignorant although she knew perfectly well what was it he was implying.  
" You know what."  
" What I know?"  
" Makino.. don't play the idiot. You know what I am talking about." Makino blushed red.  
" It's a thankyou kiss.. nothing more.." She tried to break free but he won't let her. He brought her closer to him.  
" Don't do it.." she whispered breathlessly. Doumyouji murmured that he would not yield to her fickle request.  
" I know you want me too." Doumyouji lifted her chin up and brought his lips closer. 

Makino hated when Doumyouji stubbornly refused her but this time, she knew that he was right. Instinctively, Makino closed her eyes and reached for his neck. What followed was the most intense kiss she ever experienced. It was long, passionate yet tender. When it was over, both of them were breathlessly shaken by it.

" Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she softly asked. Doumyouji shrugged.  
" I don't know. Perhaps I'm naturally good at it." His eyes twinkled devilishly. " Or that I have a really good partner."  
" Why you.." Before she could finish her sentence, Doumyouji pulled her into his embrace again for another kiss. Makino struggled free. " People are looking at us."  
" What? You just notice?" Makino shoved him really hard. " I thought you wanted to teach me how to shoot."  
" Waa.. already mad at me kaa?" Grinning, Doumyouji loaded another shotgun. " Okay, come here. Let me show you again."

At that moment, all Makino knew was that it was like being in heaven to be there with Doumyouji. Although deep inside her treacherous heart, she knew this happiness won't last. 

_I was in too deep in this darkness that binds me to this bloodied oath. My whole life was for this solemn vow yet when you came, I felt that somehow only you could bring me out of this nightmare. At the end, I find myself neck deep back where I started. I can't escape._

Bang... Another resounding shot. Doumyouji's body shattered by the bullet's impact. His SPs shifted uneasily seeing Doumyouji was hit. But they were greatly relieved to see that it only hit him in the shoulder.

He bellowed, " Another shot. This one better. But next one.." He signaled for her to finish it. _Kill me.. and end my suffering._

Makino bit her lip nervously. She felt so drained. Her sweaty palm fumbled with the gun. She knew that there was one last bullet. She also knew that she must shoot Doumyouji if she wants to get out of this mess alive but she can't. Doumyouji sensed her uneasiness. He had faith in her. She'll know what to do.

" Makino, stop. We can talk." said Tsukasa.  
Makino shook her head. " No one can help me."  
Nishikado stated, " We will let go of you even if you do not shoot the master."  
" Nishikado, I told you to back out of this," yelled Doumyouji stubbornly. Nishikado paid no heed to Doumyouji's protests.  
" We can pay you as much as you want."  
Makino laughed, " Do you think this is about the money?" She shook her head in disbelief, " Nishikado-kun is so naive to believe that I would risk everything just for the sake of money."  
" Then why are you doing this."

Makino smirked, " Have you thought of revenge?" All that present was thunderstruck. Doumyouji stared at Makino. His conviction dithering. So, Makino was not lying. _I don't believe this. I refuse to believe this._

" So it was all an act?"  
Makino nodded. Reluctantly, she said, " I told you. I never loved you. I told you to let me disappear. I did not want to hurt you by letting you know this but you came after me. You always this stupid, Doumyouji. Because of your stupidity, we will triumph against Doumyouji Corporation and make all of you pay for all you did to us."

Doumyouji shook his head. " I do not believe you. Just come back to me and I'll forget everything. Your past. It's no longer important. We will be happy. Just like old times."

_If only it is that easy._

Makino yearned to believe his words.

_Because deep down I knew.. I am in love with him. My own enemy._

Looking at Doumyouji, Makino wished she could tell him the truth. That he could see what was in her heart. In her eyes. 

Another voice scolded her. _You are a fool, Makino. He will hate you if he knows that you have been deceiving him all this while. Remember what his family did to you. Your parents, Rui's parents, Shizuka.. Just pull the trigger. _

The voices became louder drowning her own voice of reason. It was telling her to shoot._ Shoot.. Shoot.. Shoot..._

Bang... Doumyouji slumped into a heap on the ground. A pool of blood collected underneath him. Makino dropped the gun. Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion. Ryuji ran to Doumyouji and tried to stop the bleeding.

Doumyouji looked up to Makino. His glazed eyes could barely make out her silhouette against the night shadows. Trembling, he held out his hand towards her.

_I lost.. her._

Makino stared at him. She wanted to reach out and grasp his hand. But she knew that she should not. She wished that he could see that she really did not want to hurt him. Her heart ached to run to him and tell him everything will be all right. Would he knew that her heart was breaking to see him crumpled like that because of her? This strong-willed man who loved her reduced to a bloodied pulp in her hands.

_Don't let him die here. Please.. I still need him to save me..._

Ryuji snapped at him, " Wake up!"   
Doumyouji stirred but he was too much in pain to answer. His breathing faltering. Ryuji examined his wound. Makino's shot went right at his stomach. It was bleeding profusely. Nishikado flicked his cell to call the ambulance, barking his orders to his men as he dialed the numbers. The rest of the Doumyouji SPs and Kuryugumi kumiins led by Tsukasa surrounded Makino, all set to swoop upon her at any moment.

" Do not attack her. Doumyouji instructed that we must let her go," Tsukasa yelled at the others. All of them stepped back but obviously for the SPs, they were determine to apprehend Makino against Tsukasa's orders.

Suddenly, a helicopter descended from the sky. Its arrival brought a heavy gust of wind causing the men to disperse. A rope ladder dropped from it right next to Makino. Makino grabbed hold of it and when she was safely suspended on it, the helicopter ascended. Tsukasa caught a look at Makino's face. Her distraught facade tells that Doumyouji and Kuryugumi problem did not end here. Tsukasa saw Makino looking at her. She was trying to tell Tsukasa something. And that something was so obvious that she did not have to be an expert at lip reading to tell.

Makino had just managed to tell Tsukasa, " Take care of Doumyouji. For me."

* * * * * * * * * * *  
At Kuryugumi private hospital complex..

Meiko sensei labored to transfuse enough blood to Doumyouji as fast as she can. At the same time, Ryuji, Bun-san and Nishikado worked to find out more about Makino's background. Their hunch is that Makino was a part of an enemy organization sent to Doumyouji Corporation to spy. But which organisation.. that was what they have to find out first. But it was not easy considering Doumyouji Corporation just like the yakuza, had many enemies and have done a lot of bad things to others. To sieve through hundreds of names and organizations was no easy task.

" How did Makino met Doumyouji anyway? Didn't you check her background."   
Nishikado explained, " We did. She was clean or so we thought. Makino was an employee of the Doumyouji corporation. We recruited her to be a security hacker for our IT department. For your information, Makino originally was an expert in cyber-security and that was why I took her to work under me." Nishikado sighed. " I was the one who introduced her to Doumyouji. A great mistake that I'll forever will be reminded."  
" After that, what happen?"  
" Love.. that's what happen. That's if you ask Doumyouji. He was head over heels from the very first day they meet. After a year, he proposed and they were going to marry last summer before she disappear."

" If she's a computer expert, most probably she had falsified her records, removing all traces of her real background." said Ryuji.  
Then, Bun-san got an idea, " We could try the old way."  
Nishikado confused, " What are you suggesting?"  
" Get to the old records at the Japan Registry department. They have not computerised their whole records yet so there must be a hard copy of Makino's real background and perhaps from there we could draw up her link to Doumyouji Corporation and her possible motive against us."  
" That's ingenious. Perhaps you could also get our yakuza information network to work on that too. That is if Makino Tsukushi was even her real name," muttered Ryuji. Nishikado nodded, " Let's hope our luck holds up."  
Nishikado and Bun-san quickly got on to their feet. Ryuji sighed, " This is going to be a long day."

Tsukasa kept vigil next to Doumyouji. Kaya-san patted her from the back. " It's not your fault."  
" I trusted Makino.. obviously I have lousy judgment."  
" You did what your instinct told you."  
" But Kaya-san, I just caused this man to die just because I stupidly believed Makino's lies."  
" Shhh.. he has not died yet. Anyway, how would you know she was lying? You and I are only human after all."

Tsukasa stared at Doumyouji. Poor guy. Then, she thought of Makino. What sort of girl could shoot someone so in love with her? A cruel one or a desperate one?

The door opened. Meiko sensei explained that they managed to stop the bleeding but Doumyouji is still dangerously hanging to life by a thread.

" How's his prognosis then?" Meiko sensei sighed.  
" If Doumyouji did not fight to hold on to life.. I would say the prospect is very poor. Tell his people to prepare for the worst."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Makino was seated next to the masked helicopter pilot. The pilot told her that Hanazawa-kun was expecting her very soon. Makino nodded.

" Mimasaka-kun, you can take off the mask now. I don't think we were followed."

Mimasaka laughed and immediately took his mask off. " Makino, I knew you'd know me anywhere."

Makino smiled, " We are childhood friends after all. You, me, Rui and Shizuka."  
Mimasaka nodded. " Years of planning and finally we can put our strategy in motion. We owe everything to you, Makino. Without you, we could not have made it."

Makino did not reply. Her mind was preoccupied with Doumyouji. Was he all right? The fact is, she purposely shot him at the stomach hoping that she did not hit any major organs to cover her escape. Yet, knowing well that she did her best to avoid killing him, she was worried. What if he lost too much blood?

_Now that I know what I'm without.. you can't just leave me here. Breath into me and make me real...  
All this time.. I can't believe.. been kept in the dark but you were right there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seem.. now I open my eyes to everything..  
without a thought.. without a voice.. don't let me die here..  
bring me to life..._

" Makino.. are you with me?"  
" Huh.."  
" You are thousands of miles away.."  
" It's nothing.." Sensing something amiss, Mimasaka Akira murmured, " Don't tell me you are in love with that boy?"

Glancing at him, she sighed, " How did you know?"  
Mimasaka turned towards her. " Because I know you. From the way you look at the boy.. the way you hesitated in killing him... I know."  
"I can't hide anything from you, Akira-kun."  
" You should have been more careful."  
" You were not there. You would not understand."  
" Understand? You cannot fall in love with Doumyouji Tsukasa. Remember how they kill our parents. Remember Rui.. How broken he was to lose Shizuka and his parents at the same time? We were fortunate to be left behind with an opportunity to avenge them. Do not tell me that you are having second thoughts."  
" I am not having second thoughts. But what if we were wrong, Akira? What if Doumyouji Corporation had nothing to do with our parents death? What if it really was an accident?"

Mimasaka glared at her. " No... Doumyouji Corporation was the one that had planned our parents to die in that plane crash. You read the investigative reports.. what did it say? You remember your solemn vow to Rui. And to me?"  
Makino hesitantly nodded. " I remember."

" Then, forget whatever feelings you have for that insignificant Doumyouji boy. We have more work to do. And Makino."  
" Yes.."  
" Do not let Rui know about this. I can overlook this matter but Rui.."  
" I'll be careful. I promise."_ I'll forget him._  
" You should be." He sighed. " Our lives depend on that."

Makino felt so numb and cold inside. This familiar lonely feeling which shrouded her heart ever since her parents died. That only his presence could make it fade away. Now, that feeling returned more intense then it ever before. She felt like drowning in her doubts. Obsessive ruminations between revenge and love. What is wrong and what is right? Should she go on pretending that she did not care? Or risk betraying those who have been there for her years. She didn't know what to do.

_I'm sorry, Doumyouji. This is my choice. We just were not meant to be._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Doumyouji found himself in a vast field. Empty and dead. There was only the wind and dust. He could hear Makino calling his name but he cannot see her anywhere.

He could hear her voice bidding him to come to her. To lead her out of this dark place.

_But.. she lied to me. I did not want to go back to her lies. Her deceit.. Let her stay here in this darkness. For now.. for eternity._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

kumiin - member of the kumi

kumi - group as in Kuryugumi is a group

_This chapter is inspired by Evanescence's Bring Me To Life (Daredevil OST). A nice Gothic feeling song which I think sums up the whole chapter. To all Rui fans, he's due for his much awaited appearance next. Till next time. Bye._

**"Bring Me To Life"** ** (feat. Paul McCoy)**  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)  



	5. Chapter 5: Two Of A Kind

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 5: Two of a kind**

* * *

" We found her!" exclaimed Nishikado-kun. Slamming a heavy file down the table, he said, " We found out who Makino Tsukushi is."  
Tsukasa grumbled, " It's about time. It's already a week and finally you come up with something."

Bun-san groaned, " Easy for you to say, you are not the one who had to sieve through mountain loads of smelly old papers."  
Ryuji glared at them, " Shut up already and tell me what you find."

Nishikado cleared his throat and said, " According to this files, Makino Tsukushi is the real name of the daughter of an inventor named Makino Matsuruu and his wife, Makino Yukiko. Both died in a plane crash 8 years ago with Makino's only brother, Makino Susumu. After that, Makino was sent to an orphanage in Hokkaido. According to the orphanage records, she stayed there about 5 years before she ran away at the age of fifteen."

" Ran away? Alone?"  
" The details were unclear. It seem that someone came before us and got to the orphanage records first. All papers regarding that incident had disappear in a fire a year after that."  
Ryuji inquired, " Does she know anyone we could suspect? Possible terrorist group, yakuza or even the police."  
" It does not seem possible. She was a good kid without a criminal record during her schooling. In fact, she was a star pupil excelling in computer technologies. She cracked the firewall to the Police Department Integrated Infosystem (PDII) at the age of 11. Remember the computer virus Hanabi 1.05 five years ago that crippled Tokyo's stock exchange for a week, sending shockwaves to the whole continent."  
" Of course I remember, Kuryugumi had 160 billion losses that year. Do you mean to say that was her creation?"  
" No.. she was the one who wrote the virus patch that stopped the virus from doing further damage, saving the government 9800 billion yen. She's a genius but yet not much we can find about her."

Bun-san sighed, " So that's all you can dig up on her. Any link to Doumyouji corporation?"  
" Yes. Not her.. her parents. They work with a company called Hanazawa Group of companies and the plane crash that killed him also killed the whole board of directors of the corporation."  
Ryuji nodded. " Show me the fact file on the crash."

Nishikado opened his laptop and popped out a window detailing the crash. Ryuji typed something on the keyboard. Then, a list of names appeared.

" There was no survivors," he muttered.  
" Where was Makino at that time?" asked Bun-san.  
" She was still in school. In fact, she went to school together with the children to most of the people who also died in the crash. Poor kids. The orphanage matron told me one of them had severe mental disorder from the shock of the incident."

Ryuji scanned the names but could not find anything that could arouse suspicions.  
" You said there was a link to Doumyouji Group?"  
" There was." Nishikado tapped something and a window containing newspaper cutouts appear."  
" Doumyouji Corporation's CEO, Doumyouji Kaede took over the Hanazawa Group after the crash."  
" There were rumors that she herself engineered the crash but there was no evidence that can provide sufficent case. The police dropped charges and maintained in their report that the plane crashed due to a faulty, electronic circuitry in the controls combined with the pilot's negligence at that time."  
" So, are you saying that Doumyouji Corporation was the one who benefit most due to these deaths." Nishikado nodded.

Ryuji sighed. " Is this her motive? A grudge to Doumyouji corporation?"  
" Most likely. But we think she did not operate alone."  
" Investigate more. Try to trace other children of people who died in the crash. I have a hunch we might have something that can help us."

Ryuji started to walk out of the room. Nishikado called after him, " What do you want to do when we find them?"  
" That's for Doumyouji to decide."

Tsukasa was sleeping in her chair by Doumyouji's bedside when Tsukasa entered the Intensive Care Unit. Doumyouji have not regained consciousness yet but his vital signs had stabilized. Ryuji smiled at the sight of her, exhausted by the bed. Meiko sensei entered the room and greeted him.

" Sandaime, good morning."  
" His condition?"  
" The same. We have done everything in our power to help him but as you can see. Doumyouji's the one who didn't want to wake up."  
" Have you done what I told you?"  
" The rumors of his impending death? Yes.. but I still do not understand what do you hope to achieve with that."  
" When you can find the enemy, let the enemy come to you."  
" You are baiting Makino to come here."  
" That was the idea. I don't think Tsukasa would approve my actions so I have to resort to you."  
" Daijoubu.. It is my pleasure to do service to Kuryugumi's kumicho."

Meiko sensei grinned, " I remember that time when Tsukasa was comatose, you were the one who stayed at her side."  
" Do not remind me that."  
" Ryuji, when are you guys getting married? The Kuryugumi is in need of a seisai."  
" After we graduated school, I did thought of asking her to marry me but Tsukasa wanted to join the academy."  
" You did not mean the police academy?"  
" Yeah.. I was really mad at her. How can I make a policewoman my seisai? The other clans would not approve." He sighed. " I wished I was not born to this position."  
" No, you never think that."  
" Most of the time I don't but when I am with her, I realised that being a kumicho robbed a lot of things from me."  
" Your father sacrificed a lot too. Although you might not know this, he was not happy too being the kumicho. After your mother died, he.."  
Ryuji stopped her. " I don't want to remember. It's all right. I'm fine."  
" Then, I take my leave."

After Meiko left, Ryuji stepped towards Tsukasa and caressed her neck. Startled, Tsukasa woke up.

" Oh, it's you."  
" You're tired. Go back."  
" You are tired too."  
" I am fine."  
" You always acted fine with other people. Do not do that with me."

Tsukasa stood up. " Do not act as if you are strong."

Ryuji rested his forehead against Tsukasa's shoulder. " I owe it to Doumyouji to find Makino. I screwed up. I should have trusted him."  
" You did not know. I did not too. It's not our fault."  
" Tsukasa, me and Doumyouji Tsukasa.. we had a long history between us."  
" History?"  
" He and I.. actually studied weapons together at the age of ten. My father sent me to a military school for training. I met him there."

Flashback.. Doumyoji and Ryuji were fierce rivals back then. Always arguing and boasting that the he was better that the other.

" But we did end up being good friends after that."  
" Why?"  
" Because deep down, we realize that both of us were the same. Born to a position we did not want. We will never have choices other than the path that was lay out before us."

Flashback.. after school ended.. Ryuji was about to enter the car, surrounded by his father's kumiin casting a glance at Doumyouji who also surrounded by his SPs. Each giving each other the same dismal look.

_We are powerless against the fates. Born without a choice. Our pathway already laid out. Our every actions dictated by our legacy. A fate we did not want._

Tsukasa hugged him tight. " You know what, I also had the same feeling."  
" Of what..?"  
" That Makino and I are alike." He was taken aback.  
" You would shoot me to get away from me?" Tsukasa chuckled, " No..." Smiling mischievously, " Do you think I would?"  
Ryuji shrugged.

She glanced at Doumyouji. Remembering the look on Makino's face before she left, Tsukasa realized that like Makino, she's in love with the one person that she should not be with. That was why Tsukasa applied for the police academy. She knew that she was not suited to be Kuryugumi's seisai. After all that happen in the past years and what she had done for the Kuryugumi, the fact remained that she's still not the most suitable person to be his seisai. That fact hurts. So, the next best thing was to leave him.

_Even though that was the last thing I wanted to do_

Yuki had tried to cheer up Makino all day but Makino seemed to be light years away. Yuki knew that she was upset but could tell why. It has been a long time since Makino left the 'family' to embark on a mission.

Flashback. Makino was packing her things. Yuki was reading her papers.

" I must say that Doumyouji Corporation were really impressed by your credentials. Wait a minute. I thought their HQ is in Tokyo."  
" The division I am working for based in Okinawa."  
" So, you won't see that devil woman anyway."  
" Nope.. I'll meet the son of the devil itself."  
" Cool.. perhaps you will try to seduce and then kill him off.. just like his parents did to our parents."  
" For a kid, you have a big mouth. And no, I am not there to seduce him. Come to think of it. I can't bear the thought of having to share a room with him. From what I heard, he's conceited, arrogant dumb ass who does not know how to run the company."  
" I heard he was quite cute." Makino rolled her eyes. " As if that would change anything."  
" So what are you doing there."  
" Find out a way to take over Doumyouji Corporation and get back what they took from us."

Yuki looked away. " No matter what we do, they cannot return our parents."  
Makino took her hand and sat on the bed. Holding it close to her chest, she said," No, they can't But the truth was they never really did take our parents. Our parents are here. Inside our hearts."  
" Then, what do you want to take from them now?"  
" There's something they took from my parents. Something my father worked his whole life. I am taking it back for his sake. I don't think he would rest easy knowing that devil woman's business flourishing from something he worked and believed with all his heart."  
" After that, you'd come to us. I know Rui will wait for you."  
" Oh.. Yuki.. shut up.."

Yuki was startled from her musing when Makino asked her where was everybody else.

" Akira went to work. Rui called and said he's coming back the day after tomorrow. I think his concert in Rome got extended. He have a huge fan base there."  
" Akira.. I can't believe that guy could work in a hostess club of all things."  
" Well, at least he's getting paid to romance women instead of wasting his money for them."  
" Rui quite busy these days too. I have not got any chance to see him ever since I came back."  
" He's after all Louis.. the world famous violinist. Who would have thought that he'd go that far?"

Makino smiled weakly. " That new single. The piece he used to serenade Shizuka with, wasn't it?"  
Yuki nodded. " Her favorite piece. We released it on the anniversary of the crash." Makino's face darkened.  
" It has been exactly eight years."  
" Rui was determined to initiate the plans. Our organization have expanded rapidly for the last two years. Although they aren't many, those with us are loyal and ready to do all they could to bring down Doumyouji Corporation."  
" Our resources? Where did we have all these money to build this vast headquarters and our arsenal.. I was quite surprised when Akira told me that the helicopter was ours. And I saw the weapon reserve. Impressive. All in two years."  
" We had many support. Doumyouji Corporation had many enemies and they have been helping us all along. Rui also channeled all the sales from his album to our cause."  
" His hatred runs deep."

Yuki nodded. " Rui will be mad at you if he discovered about what happen between you and Doumyouji."  
" I know. Akira also had warned me but Yuki.. I want to see him."  
" Our people who are still in the corporation said that he's still comatose. The security at the Kuryugumi Medical Complex were really tight. Even an ant cannot go in."  
" I am no ant. I can get in. You need to cover from me."  
" But Makino.."  
" Please.. if he dies, I could never forgive myself."  
" Tsukushi.. this is insane."  
" I do not care. I must see him. Make sure he's all right. Just once I am asking you."

Yuki was reluctant to concede to Makino's wishes. But looking in her eyes, she could feel her determination. Deep down, Yuki realized that even if she did not help Tsukushi, Tsukushi would go anyway.

" Just promise me one thing.."  
" What?" Yuki whispered, " Just come back in one piece." Hugging her, Makino breathlessly replied, " Yuki, you are the best friend out of hundred friends in the whole wide world. Thankyou."

Yuki weakly smiled. Somehow, she felt there was a bad omen.

_God.. hopefully I am right._

Meiko sensei just finished changing Doumyouji's intravenous fluid drip. Tsukasa was sprawled on the sofa next to the bed. Meiko woke her up and told her to go out and have a lunch break. " You have to take care of yourself too."  
" I'll be fine."  
" Last night, you did not have dinner. This morning, I only saw you drink some orange juice and nothing else. So now as your doctor I am ordering you to get something to eat."  
" But.."  
" Now.. Go.." Defeated, Tsukasa went out of the room towards the cafeteria.

After she was satisfied that all Doumyouji's vital signs were stable, Meiko sensei also left. Shortly after that, a nurse came in and closed the door shut. The nurse looked around and saw that there was a close circuit surveillance camera hooked on the ceiling. She took note of this and proceed to put down a tray containing a syringe and some test tubes. With her back against the camera, she took one of the test tube and brought out a small electronic contraption. She fiddled with the thing and discreetly set under Doumyouji side table. It was a transmitter that can manipulate surveillance camera mechanism by bypassing its transmission. The nurse, who were actually Makino in disguise, have recorded a five minute loop of recording and now, using the transmitter, she managed to make it seem that there was no one except Doumyouji and Tsukasa in the room.

After she finished, she shut the door after making sure there was no one outside. Then, she stood beside Doumyouji.

" Hi.. " she said, unsure what she could say. Makino sat on the bed. Leaning towards Doumyouji, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

" I don't know if you could hear me. Or if you even want to listen to me. I am sorry I could not tell you. I'm sorry hat you have to find out the truth this way." She took his hand and brought it to her right cheek.

" You should have let me go. That way you'd never have to know and we won't end up like this. Why did you ask me to shoot? You gave me no choice.. I.." Doumyouji stirred.

She caressed his curly hair. " I just wish you wake up. For me.." Doumyouji moaned. Bewildered, Makino shouted his name. He did not open his eyes. She shook him really hard. " Please wake up..."

Suddenly, the pulse oxymeter beeped loudly. Makino glance towards it in alarm. His pulse rate was getting higher. He's hyperventilating and started to trash around. " Doumyouji..!!" she shrieked.

In Doumyouji's mind, Makino's voice pierced through the darkness and echoed a thousand times.

_I don't want to hear it. You betrayed me._

Makino shouted, " Doumyouji... wake up.. stop.."

_You're the one who wanted to see me dead._

Doumyouji turned to run but there were chains around his wrists and legs. He tried to struggle free but the chains would not break. Makino's voice getting louder.

_Shut up!!! I don't want to listen!!_

Makino tried to calm him down but Doumyouji was stronger. She could not call for help. They will arrest her. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

" Makino!!" shouted Tsukasa. Makino jumped from the bed and turned towards Tsukasa. " Get away from him!"

Tsukasa immediately launch her bugworm (refer to 1st chapter) and the sharp end almost hit Makino's right shoulder. Makino swerved and caught the chain midway. She tugged it really hard and manage to make Tsukasa lose her footing. But Tsukasa pulled it back. Both as fixed in a tug of war.

" You came to finish him off?"  
" You do not know me. How could you say that?"  
" He loved you."  
" He was not supposed to. Tsukasa, let me leave. I meant no harm. I only wanted to see him."  
" Not a chance."

Makino kicked the table bed forward trapping Tsukasa. Tsukasa leaped upwards and landed on the chair. Exerting more strength, she pulled the chain harder.

" Tsukasa, listen to me. I am not lying. I was not doing anything to him"  
" Liar!!" Tsukasa kicked the tray on the table and flung it towards Makino. Makino swerved and swiftly climbed onto Doumyouji's bed. Tossing the chain around the fan blades, Makino managed to make the bugworm stuck there. As Tsukasa tried to get it free, Makino launched a double combo kick. Tsukasa fall onto the floor.

" I only wanted to see him." said Makino.  
" For what?"  
" To make sure he's okay."  
" If you think I would fall for the same lie twice, you are wrong."

Tsukasa using the bugworm, she hoist herself onto the bed. Both of them standing precariously on the bed with Doumyouji still comatose and unaware of them fighting almost on top of him. Their fight got fiercer as Tsukasa was determined to capture Makino.

Thinking fast, Makino lunged forward towards the door and made her escape. Tsukasa chased after her. Makino ran down the corridor expertly avoiding the staff and leaped over the obstacles in her path. A pair of Kuryugumi henchmen was startled when she got to them. She punched one of them with her left fist and spun around, let loose a stinging flying kick on the other. Snatching their guns away, she shoot both of them in the knees. Carrying both guns with both hands, she fired one upwards as warning for everyone to get down. Firing as she goes, Makino managed to reach the main entrance of the medical complex.

Just then, Ryuji, Nishikado, Tsukasa and Bun-san appeared followed by the rest of their men. Realising she was surrounded, Makino thought fast.

Nishikado shouted, " Makino, we have closed off all exits. You can't escape. Surrender now. we won't harm you."  
" As if I would listen to a Doumyouji ass kisser."

Suddenly, the door opened. All eyes turned towards it and to everyone's surprise, Doumyouji Kaede appeared.

" Finally.. the she-devil appeared," Makino sarcastically point out.

Doumyouji Kaede smile at her. " To come clear the rubbish."

Shooop.. a tranquilizer dart sliced through the air and hit right at Makino's back. Makino was froze.

" Only a coward attack from behind," she gasped.  
Doumyouji Kaede brushed her off, " I rather think of it as diverting the enemy's attention."

Makino's vision began to blur. Her legs seemed to be melting. And a few second later, Makino crumpled to the floor unconscious. Tsukasa ran towards her and to her relief, she announced that Makino's alive.

Doumyouji Kaede yawned. " Of course I wanted her alive. I get more fun torturing her than killing her."  
" She only came to see Doumyouji."  
" That was why I set the trap.. You think I want Doumyouji to be kept here? We have been waiting for her arrival. This girl.. how typical. Stupid even.. I knew she would be coming. That's why I already stationed my people among your security staff and they alerted me as soon as they detect her presence. Ryuji, you must improve upon your kumiin's skills. Your security growing more inept by each day."

Doumyouji Kaede signaled for her men to pick up Makino. " I am also moving Doumyouji to our mansion where the security and medical care is ten times better than this.. junkyard. After this, I don't want any of you interfering with Doumyouji Corporation affairs." Then, she boasted, " That way, I won't have Kuryugumi people messing up my plans."

Tsukasa was about to punch her but Bun-san held her back. Ryuji just nodded and signalled his men to give way.

After Doumyouji Kaede left, Tsukasa shouted at Ryuji, " How could you let her make fools out of us?"  
" But no matter what, she had the right to take both of them." Tsukasa was cursing unmentionable things when Nishikado interrupted them.

" I am sorry in behalf of Mrs Doumyouji. I just wanted to explain that I really did not know about her plans."  
" I know.. Your loyalty is with Doumyouji."  
" Doumyouji had been at odds with the Madam for years already. I don't think he himself would want this to end like this."  
" So, what do you propose?"  
" I will go back with her and report if there was any progress."

Nishikado took his leave. Bun-san whispered to Ryuji, " Do you think he's lying?"  
" No.. Nishikado did not lie. There's something fishy going on. If Makino really did not have any feelings to Doumyouji, why did she came back and why was Doumyouji Kaede was so confident she would come and see Doumyouji. Continue your investigations.."  
" But Doumyouji Kaede explicitly instructed.."  
" ... discreetly. You know how to do that, don't you?" Bun-san nodded and left.

Tsukasa asked what was he up to. Ryuji silenced her, " I am not sure yet but I don't think this is the end. Tsukasa, I need you to do something for me."

Back at Rui's place. Hanazawa Rui just got back and he was greeted with the news of Makino's capture.

" She was a fool. She should have waited." Akira sighed. " We should leave her there, that stupid girl. Getting herself in this mess. She should learn to get out of this on her own this time."  
Yuki yelled back, " You didn't mean to leave her like that. We have to save her!!"  
" Yuki.. we are talking about the toughest security system in the whole Japan. No one can get in and out of Doumyouji's mansion easily."  
" I did not say it would be easy."

As both of them bicker, Rui just stare at the wall. Sighing, he cursed Makino for falling in love with their own enemy. But perhaps, this might be an advantage to him.

" Doumyouji Kaede.. the day has come for you to pay for all of our sufferings. And you are going to pay for it dearly."

* * *

_Next, Doumyouji woke up with a deep hatred for Makino. What would he do to Makino once he knew that she was in his grasp?_

seisai - the clan leader's wife. Have the function to protect the clan as well as being the mother figure to the yakuza clan.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering Innocence

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 6: Remembering Innocence**

_I'm having my holidays so I had more time working on the fics. Enjoy this one.._

* * *

Doumyouji got up in a daze. Everything around him seemed strangely familiar but he felt markedly disorientated. He felt more lost when he saw a strange girl his age, who came into the room smiling at him as if they have known each other for years. The girl yelled for Tama. " Doumyouji-kun have woke up."

" Where am I? Who are you?"  
" Doumyouji-kun, don't you recognize me? I am Shigeru."  
" Shigeru who?"  
" Oh.. I forgot. We never really met but your mother told me a lot about you. So much that I felt I have known you forever."  
" You haven't answer my question. Where am I?"  
" You are at home."  
" Home? Okinawa.."  
" Tokyo. Your family mansion."

Doumyouji heave a sigh. No wonder this room seemed familiar. Then, he asked about his mother.

" Your mother is having a teleconference with her managers in Europe. Do you want to ring her up?"  
" No, don't bother."

Then, Doumyouji leaned back, closing her eyes. Sudden flashes of that fateful night. The look in Makino's eyes when she shot him.

_She didn't love me. She lied to me..._

Shigeru shifted uncomfortably. She asked if Doumyouji wanted to be alone or whether he wanted any water. Doumyouji nodded. Shigeru brought him a glass of water. Seated on the bed, she nervously passed the glass to Doumyouji. She blushed a little when both of their hands touched. But Doumyouji was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice this.

" Are you my doctor?"  
Shigeru shook her head. " I am.. I mean I work with your mother."  
" You do not look like a secretary to me. Sakurako already quitted her position is that it?"  
" No... Sakurako still is your mother's secretary."  
" Then, who are you?"  
" Let's just say, I am currently your personal nurse." Doumyouji faintly smiled. Shigeru's heart skipped a beat.

Shigeru is actually the daughter to Doumyouji Kaede's long time business partner. From little, she had been admiring Doumyouji from afar. Just recently, her parents and Doumyouji Kaede agreed to join Shigeru and Doumyouji in marriage. But Shigeru told them she only agree if Doumyouji himself asked her. When she found out about his engagement to Makino, she was devastated. Then, Doumyouji Kaede told her about Makino's treacherous deeds. Realizing that she still have hope to capture Doumyoji's heart, Shigeru offered her self to nurse Doumyouji back to health.

For the next couple of days after Doumyouji regained his consciousness, Shigeru did just that. Tending to his every needs. Helping him with his medication. Accompanying him with his physiotherapy sessions. In fact, they did everything together.

Until one day, Doumyouji overheard one of the servants talking about one prisoner in the underground room.

" That girl refused to eat again."  
" She's going to get sick if she keep doing this."  
" Poor girl. Everyday, she kept asking about Young Master Doumyouji."  
" Serves her right for betraying Madam."

_Makino? She's here.._

Secretly, he followed the servants down the stairs to the basement. He stopped when he saw that there were so many SPs there. But he can make out a familiar looking girl lying in the steel cage. The girl looked so frail, her soiled clothes streaked with dried blood. Her body was covered with bruises and slash marks. She barely moved when the servant lay down her tray. The servant scolded her and ordered her to hit. The girl shook her head.

She was whispering something. But the servant hollered back, " I already told you. Master Doumyouji does not want to see you!!" The servant kicked the tray to the girl's face. " Now eat this!!!"

The girl look up. Inadvertently, she looked around her. Doumyouji could make out Makino's tear streaked face. Makino cried out, " Doumyouji Kaede, let me go!!! You murderer...!! You liar!! Let me see Doumyouji.. He'll believe me. Let me go!!!"

The head servant pulled Makino's hair viciously to the back and smash her head against the steel railings. " In your dreams..."

As the servants left her lying bloodied on the floor, Doumyouji hurriedly hide him self behind some crates. Silently, he watched Makino struggled to stay awake, mumbling nonsensically. He could hear her calling a name. Not his name. A male name..

" Rui.. Rui.. Where are you? I... die.. you promised me.. Rui... you said you'd take care of me.."

Makino was delirious. In her head, she kept replaying her childhood memories. Her childhood days with Rui.

Flashback.. A young Makino giving a young Rui a bouquet of flowers.  
" Rui-kun suki desu.." Rui smiled and kissed Makino on the forehead. " You are too little to like someone."  
" Tsukushi grow up and marry Rui-kun. Rui-kun would take care of Tsukushi. Tsukushi like Rui-kun very much."

Another flashback.. at their parents' funeral.  
" Tsukushi, shinpai janai de. Rui will take care of you." Crying Makino nodded.  
" Rui-kun promised to take care of Tsukushi.. Forever..?" Rui was hugged her tighter. " Yes, I would.. Forever?"  
" You won't leave like daddy and mummy?"  
" No.. I promised."

" Rui.. suki desu...Tsukushi.. shinpai janai de.. anata ga suki.. Rui.. Rui.. yakusoku.." The same words.. jumbled in her mind.. unconciously, she mumbled aloud.. loud enough for Doumyouji to hear.

Doumyouji became furious. This Rui.. he meant more to Makino. More than him.. the great Doumyouji Tsukasa...

Flashback.. a few days ago.. Doumyouji Kaede told him that Makino stole the blueprint to Doumyouji corporation's computer systems. " She wants to destroy us. Doumyouji, wake up and smell her treachery. You still want to believe her?"

Flashback.. Nishikado reporting about their latest progress in Makino's real background investigation.

" Kozuki Tsukasa said that Makino had mention a guy's name. Hanazawa Rui. We traced the name to Makino's parents employer. This Rui was their son who like Makino, his parents also perished in the same airplane crash that took the lives of Makino's parents."

_Revenge.. she lied to me to get revenge._

Staring at Makino's limp body, Doumyouji vowed that he'll make her suffer more for all she'd done.

_My mother might have tortured you. But.. this is not enough. In return for your betrayal, I will gutted you at the place that will hurt most._

_Your heart_

Doumyouji Kaede was watching all this from an adjacent room through a one . Smiling wickedly, she flicked open her communicator and efficiently barked orders to her secretary for an engagement party. Or perhaps, a wedding.

Sakurako practically shrieked, " But Madam.. Young Master haven't agreed..."

Doumyouji Kaede smiled deviously, " I think he just made up his mind."

At the Kuryugumi..

Tsukasa was reading the wedding invitation in great disbelief. She had a really bad feeling about it. This is not an invitation to a holy matrimony.. this is an invitation to a war.

Rui, Akira and Yuki were in the living room watching the news report regarding Doumyouji Tsukasa's upcoming marriage to Shigeru. The event will be held at the Doumyouji mansion.

" Do you think that the security will be less tighter at the mansion?" Akira wondered.

Yuki exclaimed, " You want us to crash the party. Do you think this is right? I mean, that poor girl have no part in this. You guys really knows how to ruin a girl's day. Of all things, crashing some wedding banquet."

Akira snapped at Yuki, " Stupid girl, what Rui were saying is that we 'pretend' to attack the party. But instead, we're going to go save Makino. Get that?"  
" Ooooo... NO!! I mean, they should expect us to save her not attack some dumb party."

" Akira, you know what to do?"  
" Yeah, leave everything to me."  
" How about me?" asked Yuki.  
" Aiya.. you are not part of the plan. If you're there, you'll mess it up anyway."  
" You cheap playboy, you think you're so good.. I tell you what..."

Rui discreetly went up leaving the two of them bicker their heads off (yes.. they really like arguing with each other). In his room, he quietly shut the door and picked up his violin. Standing in front of a huge portrait of Shizuka at age ten and Makino at age 8. Both of them had the same air of innocence. But all that change the day their parents died.

Flashback..

At the funeral, Rui solemnly held back his tears. Yuki were screaming for her mom and dad, yelling that the adults were lying. " Daddy promised he come back!! He always does!! Give back my daddy!! Mummy!!"

Kazuya Aoike.. poor kid. The moment that boy was told about the deaths, he remained silent. Crouching in the corner, he just stare and stare. His eyes were empty as if his soul also died in the crash. This is the same Kazuya who cannot sit still even for 30 seconds in class. The same Kazuya who likes to clown around with that stupid grin of his. But now...

Akira placed his hand on his back. Rui smiled weakly at him. " We can get through this," said Akira.  
" Where's Makino?"  
" She just cried herself to sleep. It hit her really bad."  
" Can't blame her. She was really close to her family."  
" Unlike the two of us." Rui laughed. A hollow laugh. " Yeah.. they were hardly there for us before. So busy with the company, who would have thought they would die because of it."  
" What are you saying?"  
" I overheard the grown ups saying that Doumyouji Kaede planned it."  
" You believed them?"  
" No, but my dad once told me that he never trusted that woman and told me to be wary of her once I grow up and inherit the company."  
" No chance of that. The grownups were already fighting for what's left of the company. My nanny said they were going to send us to Hokkaido. Some orphanage I think."  
" That.. or the boarding school. It's the same thing."

A sudden hush fell over the congregation as Doumyouji Kaede came strutting her way through. Rui eyed her with distrust the moment he saw her. Doumyouji Kaede bowed to him. Both Akira and Rui bowed back. Doumyouji Kaede turned towards the memorial altar. " Your parents were really good people. Too good. That's why they die early."

Rui had a sudden desire to punch her but he held back. After all, he's still just a kid. His gut instinct screamed, "This woman murdered them. All of them."

Doumyouji Kaede patted Rui's head. " You looked like an intelligent boy. Guess what? When you grow up, you can work with me. After all, your parent's company is now my company too."

Rui smiled sarcastically. Silently he vowed, " When I grow up, I'll make sure you pay for everything. I'll bring you down. Really down. And you're going to fall so hard, you couldn't even get back up. That.. I promise."

Back in the present.. Rui started to play his violin. Serenading the young Makino and Shizuka. In memory of their families. In memory of their shattered innocence.

* * *

_In this story, Rui have a dark, brooding personality and is a subdued person whose thoughts were hard to be deciphered from his actions. He was a brother figure to Makino and he was himself somewhat attracted to her. Had unrequited love for the dead Shizuka and for this, he devised the whole revenge scheme. This is somewhat a filler chapter.. gomen..._

_Next chapter: It has something to do with gatecrashers... and another traitor?_


	7. Chapter 7: Fools Rush In

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 7: Fools Rush In**

_Another depressing chapter. Hihi..._

_

* * *

_

" You want me to what?!!!!" Tsukasa was screaming at Ryuji so loud that all of the other kumiins scampered for cover.

" I want you to wear this and attend the Doumyouji party with me." Tsukasa balked at the idea. She stared at the skimpy two piece dress. Obviously, Ryuji himself pick it out for her. -

" They would not let me bring any of my bodyguards so I told them I wanted to bring my girlfriend instead. That way, you can sneak into the mansion and find Makino. Isn't that what you want?"  
" But not like this!!"  
" Tsukasa.. Listen to me. I have been contacted by some sources saying that someone wanted to gatecrash the wedding. Most probably they want to try and save Makino."  
" Did they ask for our help?"  
" No. But I am deciding to help them."  
" Why? Didn't you said that Kuryugumi's relationship with Doumyouji corporation is much more important?"  
" Do I need to tell you everything?"  
" Yes.. I am after all your bodyguard. But I still cannot see the rationale behind wearing this shit."  
" I figure you'll be successful in diverting the guards attention with it. And with that dress, I'm sure they would passed you off as some vapid, airhead girlfriend of mine. I mean, I still have a reputation as Tokyo's acclaimed ladies man."  
" If that does not succeed..."  
" Well, at least I get to see you in #$&&)&$##!!!!" (what he said could not be reproduce to protect the readers' innocence.) Needless to say, at the end, Tsukasa agreed to the plans with a different dress and Ryuji got a huge black eye instead.

At the Doumyouji Corporation, Sojirou was on the phone.

" Yes, I have relayed the information to the Kuryugumi... you're welcome... Doumyouji, are you sure you want to do this?... All right.."

As he put back the receiver, Sojirou was deep in thought.

_I hope that Doumyouji knows what he was doing._

In the Doumyouji's mansion, Makino was in a hospital bed. A few days before that, she had fainted due to severe dehydration and starvation. Because of that, she was in the medical wing of the mansion instead of the underground lock up. She was not completely well but already she was out and about.

_I must get out of here. At least for Rui and the others sake..._

As she lie there, trapped by the various restrains and IV drip, she was hit by the fact that she had been behaving pathetically.

_Mummy and daddy wouldn't want me to die like this. They died in Doumyouji Kaede's hands. They would not want me to end with the same fate._

But the mansion's security was so hard to infiltrate. Makino have tried a few times but at the end she realized all of her efforts proved to be futile. But she's not going to give up.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Quick as a flash, she leaped toward the visitor and slammed a hard punch towards his body. But the man was quicker. He grabbed Makino's fist and twisted her arm to her back.

" Is that the way to greet your former lover?"  
" Doumyouji?!" Doumyouji shoved her to the floor. Reluctantly she looked up only to be confronted by Doumyouji's cold glare. Relieved to see him healthy, she said, " You're all right.. I'm so thankful.. I.."  
Doumyouji smirked at her. " Thankyou for your concern with my health. I felt so much better. Better than ever. In fact, I felt like celebrating." He flung an envelope towards her face.

Makino looked up to him. Doumyouji seemed so different. She hesitated to open the envelope. Fearing the worst, she asked, " What is it?"  
" Open it and you will know." Finally, she snatched it and ripped it open. Her hands trembled as she read the card.

" You're getting married?"  
" Yeah.. I thought it's prudent for me not to wait. After all, my last fiancee' left me at the last minute. Who wants history to repeat itself?"

Makino felt a cold shiver ran right to her toes. " Does she loved you?"  
" Very.. in fact, we knew each other since we were little kids."  
" Another rich kid I guess."  
" Somebody who were more suited to my social standing. The perfect wife for the future Doumyouji Corporation's president. I bet you're going to like her. She doesn't remind me of you at all."

Makino bit her lip to held back her tears. She just stared at Doumyouji's feet, not even daring to look up to him. Doumyouji squatted down and grabbed her chin. Sneering, he said," What? The cat got your tongue. The old Makino was never short of words. Where's your sarcasm? Your candor?"

Makino looked away. " Just go away."  
" I thought you wanted to see me?"  
" Just go away I say."

Makino got up but Doumyouji grabbed hold of her arm. " You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Not until you explain to me why did you left me?"  
" Does it matter now that you're marrying someone else?"  
" I don't like getting betrayed for no reason."

Furiously, Makino snatched her hand away. " Is that why you are here? Is it not enough that you purposely try to provoke me? Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?" She yelled.

" Your mother killed my parents!!!!" Her voice echoed through the almost empty room. Her eyes glazed with tears as she slowly sat down on the bed. " They're dead.." she whispered repeatedly...

Stupefied, Doumyouji stared at her. " You liar."

" I don't care if you believe me or not. But that's the truth. Because of your mother, I was left all alone without a family. My mum.. my dad.. my brother.. my best friend... they all died because of your mother!!!!!"  
" You had no proof. My mum might be ruthless but she's no murderer."

" Like I said.. I don't care if you believe me or not. But mark my words.." Her eyes fierce, shining with hatred. "One day.. We will bring the Doumyouji Corporation down and your mother with it!!"

" You're a prisoner in my own house and you still dare to say that."  
Makino turned her back at Doumyouji. " Doumyouji.. I'm not the only prisoner here. Didn't you once tell me that this is your prison too?"

Doumyouji swallowed hard at the memory. Reluctantly, he turned around and slammed the door shut. Outside, as he leaned against the door, eyes closed, he saw Makino. His Makino who were smiling as she tells him that she would marry him.

_This girl is not that girl I love._

But he knew that he's just fooling himself. The only girl he wants to marry was the girl behind the steel door. Not the girl he'll meet at the altar tomorrow.

_No.. She betrayed me. For that, I'll let her see that she's nothing to me by marrying right in front of her. Yes.. that's the most fitting punishment._

But if he was the one punishing, why was he the one feeling tortured instead?

Shigeru's family mansion

Shigeru smiled at her veiled reflection on the mirror.

_I'm finally Doumyouji Tsukasa's bride._

Shigeru twirled herself around, wistfully thinking of Doumyouji Kaede's words when she told her that Doumyouji wished to marry her. She was the happiest girl in the world.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. " Who is it?" She asked.

Just as she open the door, it flung wide. Shigeru screamed as two strong hands grabbed her knocking her unconscious. Akira, wearing a demon mask, flung Shigeru over his shoulder. Two Doumyouji's SPs emerged from behind him. Akira grinning widely, shot at crossbow through the glass window, shattering it. He rushed and leapt through it. The SPs followed him and chased after him. A few shots were heard.

The rest of the security force got wind of the kidnapping. But just as they were about to give chase, a huge explosion occurred at the main security area.

Just outside the mansion, at the same time, another explosion occurred but this time it made a huge hole in the main stone door. Seconds after that, a grey pickup truck passed through it at high speed. It went straight at Akira and Shigeru only to slame the brakes at the last seconds.

" Yuki, you really need to learn how to drive," said Akira as he climbed into the truck. Yuki sighed. " Wei.. The fact that I agreed to your last minute plans is bad enough. You don't have to worsen the insult by criticizing my driving. With that, she stepped on the accelerator and the engines roared in response. The security guards were shooting at them but the truck was shielded by a bulletproof frame.

Yuki switched the walkie talkie on, " Rui, Phase One completed."

Back at the headquarters, Rui nodded and he signaled to the technician to start the transmission.

At the Doumyouji corporation, the main network was swarmed by sudden flood of computer viruses choking its security defences. Doumyouji Kaede relentlessly tried to take control but her aides repeatedly told her that it is no use.

" This virus is written specifically to attack the mainframe computers, the same ones we were using for security."  
" So this is what they planned to do. They think they can bring down my invincible corporation with just computer viruses." As if on cue, the monitors flickered and Rui's image appeared.

" Oba-san!! How are you? I hope you're in best of health. Today's you son's wedding day. Wouldn't want you to be sick at his happiest moment. My late parents sent their regards. I'm sorry they can't join us. Their plane was unfortunately 'delayed'."

Doumyouji Kaede gritted her teeth. " Hanazawa Rui.. My you have grown... Is this is your so-called revenge?"  
" On the contrary, this is not what I planned. This is only the appetizers. In a few moments you will be notified that your daughter in law had been missing and that they were awaiting the kidnapper's demands."  
" How dare you blackmailing me?!!"  
" I'm not blackmailing. A fair exchange. You have Makino and I have Shigeru. I'll be nice and return her in time for the wedding with one condition. The wedding will go on but at my terms."  
" Name it."

Doumyouji mansion

Doumyouji were sitting on the floor, still wearing his pajamas with his wedding was just hours away. He was surrounded by mountain of files he confiscated from the family vault. Most of it were old files from Hanazawa corporation. Doumyouji barely had gone through it but already he detected a huge amount of foul play initiated by his mother in order to own the company.

_But that does not prove her to be a murderer._

His handphone beeped. A message flashed across the screen telling him about the latest news of Shigeru's kidnapping. His bride was kidnapped but strangely he was not disturbed by it. In fact, he was kind of expecting it.

Tama walked in and requested if the young master wanted to get dress soon.

" Tama, have you ever been in love?"  
" Ooo.. young master. What sort of question is that? Asking an old lady..."  
" Do you think that people in love always end up doing the wrong things?"

Tama stared at Doumyouji. " Young Master..."  
" I don't know what to do. Everything I believe in is a lie. Everything I did only made me suffer."

Tama quietly replied, " I am at no place to advise you. But... I'm telling you this as your nanny.. not your servant.. Love means risking everything. Only then you truly have loved."

" Everything... Will that make me happy?"  
" No.. but that's what love is. Is not the matter of being happy.. it is about being loved.."

Tama laid out Doumyouji's white tuxedo on the bed and retreated outside. Reluctantly, he got up and get dressed.

At the Doumyouji mansion helipad, Doumyouji Kaede and Sakurako were waiting for Rui's arrival. Makino was strapped and held by the SPs.

" Madam, all the guests are here. Including Shirogami Ryuji."  
" Tell the men to keep an eye on that boy. I don't trust him one bit."  
" Do you trust Hanazawa Rui to keep his end of the bargain?"  
" Don't worry.. I have my own backup plan."

Just then, a black helicopter descended down. Rui, Yuki and Akira stepped down dragging a struggling Shigeru with them. Doumyouji Kaede signalled to Rui to exchange the girls.

Rui nodded and Akira stepped forward with Shigeru. " Both at the same time."

Doumyouji Kaede nodded and signalled towards her SPs.

Rui felt something wrong

_This is too easy._

True enough. Just when Akira at the arm reach of Makino, he turned and shot Rui. Yuki screamed. Shigeru was so shocked, she fainted dead away. (sorry to Shigeru fans... she's a little bit wimpy in this story...). Rui collapsed to the ground. Blood oozing from his gaping wound like a torrential river. Yuki shouted at him, trying to keep him awake. " Don't die on me!!!", she yelled as she tried to stop the bleeding. Makino hurriedly tore herself away from her captors and ran towards Rui. She struggled at her restraints but only manage to loosen the ones at her mouth and hands.

Doumyouji Kaede clapped as she said, " Brilliant, Akira. Brilliant."

Yuki turned towards Akira. " Traitor!!! Your parents' soul won't rest easy!!! You betrayed them.. us...!!!"

Akira shook his head, " I did not betray anyone. I am just taking what is mine. Madam Doumyouji have arranged for all Mimasaka properties as well as some Doumyouji corporation shares for me in exchange for this little service."

Makino managed to rip her restrains and with that she cursed Akira." You'll rot in hell for this."

Doumyouji Kaede signalled at her SPs to gather all of them. " Put them in the dungeon where they belong. Akira, bring Shigeru in. We have a wedding to attend."

Rui struggled to stay conscious. He could hear Makino and Yuki's voices but they were slipping away..

Is this the end?

Ryuji and Tsukasa were mingling with the guest. Tsukasa was wearing a long wig with a grey, sleeveless dress. Right under it however, she did not wear her protector but instead a tank top with grey shorts. The SPs had checked both of them for weapons but she managed to hid her bugworm in the inside sole of her shoes. Ryuji on the other hand disassembled his pistol into an 'innocent' looking cigarette case. They tried to search for any signs of Makino or Doumyouji but had trouble getting rid of the SPs who were watching them.

" That she-devil is no where to be found."  
" Shhh.. be quiet. The SPs were watching us."  
" Ryuji, look... at the back.." Discreetly he stole a glance. " That helicopter.. the one Makino escaped with.." she whispered.  
" Why is it here?"  
" I want to take a look."  
" Ok.. Remember Plan A.." Tsukasa poked her tongue out. " Yeah.. I remember."

Gingerly she pick up a champagne glass from one of the waiter's tray and proceed to splash the content onto her dress. " Oh... my... how clumsy of me.." she cried, batting her lashes with it.  
" My dear, I think we better go to the ladies' room." He said aloud. Tsukasa nodded and both of them went inside followed closely by the SPs.

Ryuji waited at the toilet door while Tsukasa went in to 'remove the stain'. There's no one but Ryuji and the SPs outside. While Tsukasa took off the dress, Ryuji seized the chance to knock the two SPs unconscious Then, they hurled both of them into one of the toilet stall, restrained them to the toilet bowl and locked them in..

Ryuji told Tsukasa to find Makino, while he try to find Doumyouji. " What do you want to do with him?"  
" Talk some sense into that empty head of his."  
" Oo.. that would work..." Then, they split up.

In the dungeon, Makino and Yuki managed to stop Rui from bleeding but he was so weak.

" How are we going to escape from here?"  
" I don't know, Yuki..." Makino glanced outside the barred window. It's already noon."

_Doumyouji should be married by now..._

Just then, there was commotion outside the dungeon. Unexpectedly, the door was blasted open. A masked man came forth and signaled them to follow him.

" Who are you?" The masked soldier shook his head. " Ask no question. Just follow me," he hissed.  
" Why should we trust you?"  
" Because I'm a friend."

Makino initially refused to trust him but Yuki protested. " We have to get Rui out of here first."  
" If he's one of them.."  
" I can't see any other way.. Do you want Rui to die here?"

The masked man said that he wanted to help. " I can show you the way out. Hurry. We have not much time."

As they ran through the narrow corridors, Makino can't help wondering who was behind that mask.. Her heart yearned to believe that it was Doumyouji. _But it couldn't be Doumyouji, could it?_

_You were the one who betrayed him, remember? Why would he want to save you, idiot?_

Makino pushed the thoughts aside. _Yeah, he wouldn't save me. I am after all a traitor._

* * *

_Next chapter: Who was the masked man? Go ahead and guess._


	8. Chapter 8: Promise That You'll Forget

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 8: Promise Me You'll Forget**

_Thanks for your reviews. You guys really make my day.. :)_

* * *

The masked man passed Makino his machine gun and carried Rui on his back. Silently, they negotiate through the maze-like corridors of Doumyouji's dungeons. Unlucky for them, they ran smack into a group of SPs who immediately open fire at them. They took cover behind the marbe pillars. Makino return fire. But they were too many.

Suddenly, they heard the SPs scream and a splatter of shots was heard on the other side. One by one they colapsed to the floor.

" Makino, is that you over there?"  
" Kozuki Tsukasa?! What are you doing here?"  
" Saving you. Hurry, we have not much time."  
" We can get out using our helicopter."  
The masked man objected. " They already destroyed its navigation controls. We better head to the garage."

In the study Doumyouji was sitting by the window preoccupied with his thoughts.  
" Having a cold feet?"

Doumyouji turned around. " Ryuji.. I didn't hear you coming." Ryuji went and lean over the table opposite Doumyouji. " You were too busy dreading your incoming marriage that you wouldn't even hear a bomb blast ten inches from you."  
" I thought you came to save Makino. Why are you here?"  
" How did you know I came for... I get it. You were the one who leaked the information. You deliberately want me to save her."

Doumyouji shrugged. " I knew my mother would have a back up plan to stop Rui from saving Makino. But she would not expect that Kuryugumi would come too."  
" Smart move. But isn't it easier for you if you save her yourself?"  
" She would not believe me. I have hurt her so much. Just goa nd save her. Forget about me."  
" Bullshit. You are coming with us."  
" Ryuji, I can't go."  
" Doumyouji, don't be stupid."  
" I'm not! Listen, love means risking everything. Even your own happiness. I rather sacrifice my future with her if that means that she will be free."  
" Doumyouji.."  
" Go.. and tell her.. tell her to forget about me." Doumyouji turned his face against Ryuji.

_Who would have thought the cold hearted heir of Doumyouji Kaede would sacrifice himself for love?_  
" Take care of yourself, comrade." Ryuji said as he reluctantly leaves Doumyouji alone. Doumyouji took out the Saturn necklace.

_It was best that I stay. If I am not here, my mother will find out. Even if we managed to run together, she will hunt us down. Only through this way, Makino will be free._  
  
Looking at the files, he sighed. _Even if I save her, it would not change anything. She wouldn't love me back. I am still after all, the son of her parents' murderer._

Makino and the masked man helped Rui into the black SUV. The masked man gave Yuki a security pass and the SUV keys.

" You drive to the backyard gates and flash this pass to the security people. By the way you know how to drive this thing.." Yuki smiled.  
" Heck, I can drive anything as long as it has four wheels. Get in everybody."

Makino and Tsukasa get in but to her surprise the masked man did not follow suit.

" I cannot follow you. I must stay here."  
" But they will catch you," said Tsukasa  
" Not to worry. You girls just escape and I'll take care of the rest."  
" Thankyou for helping us. We will be forever indebted. But at least tell us your name."  
" Makino, you know my name." The man took off the mask. To her surprise, it was Nishikado Sojirou.

" What are you doing here?"  
" Helping you. As I have been instructed to do."  
" Doumyouji wanted to let me escape? But why?"

" That I know why, " said Ryuji. Tsukasa glared at him, " What took you so long?"  
Ryuji shrugged. " Well, Doumyouji Tsukasa as usual being the stubborn dumb ass he is."  
Turning towards Makino, he said." I tried to make him change his mind. But he's going ahead with the wedding in order not to alert his mother. Nishikado, you can return to your master. I'll take care of them."  
" Thankyou, Master Ryuji." With that, he left the garage in a hurry. But at the door, he flashed a really cute smile at Yuki... " You know.. I always like girls who drive fast."  
Yuki blushed beet red.

Makino wanted to stop him but Ryuji roughly took her hand and flung her into the SUV. " But I can't leave until I know the truth. Why did he save us? Why is he marrying Shigeru? I don't understand." Tsukasa grabbed Makino telling her to calm down.

" I can't calm down."  
Ryuji glared at her, " Shut up!" Makino reluctantly hushed herself.  
" He only wants you to get out safely. If he comes for you, you will only be endangered. This is the best way." Then it finally dawned on her.  
" So he really didn't want to marry Shigeru?"  
" It was a ploy. To give his mother what she wants. In exchange for your safety."

_He still loves me that jerk._

" That stupid dumb ass!" Makino immediately turn and got out of the garage obviously determined to stop the wedding. On reflex, Ryuji chased after her and managed to catch up with her. He brutally caught her arm and yanked her back, practically dragging her back into the garage. Makino struggled to break free, begging him to let her go. Agitated, Ryuji turned and slapped her.

"Ryuji!" Tsukasa screeched at him. Makino was quivering but she finally calm down.  
" I'm sorry, Makino. But this is what he wants."  
" What about what I want?"  
_I want him back. He always think only about him. He never thinks about me.  
_The tears were flooding down her cheeks. " Let me go back."  
" You'll die."  
" I don't care."  
" How about Rui?" Makino glanced at Rui. Tsukasa were holding him.  
" You take him to hospital. Just leave me here."  
" I'm not leaving you behind.Think about Rui. He is dying now because he wanted to save you. If he dies, all his efforts were for nothing. Think about Doumyouji. If his mother knew that he was the one who helped you get away. Be rational. You are endangering everyone here by your actions."

Suddenly, they heard Rui moaning in pain. Makino stared at him. She knew that Rui is risking his life for her. Doumyouji is also risking his happiness for her. They wanted her to stay alive.

_But what kind of live would that be without him by my side?_

Yuki took her hand. " Tsukushi, didn't we promised Rui that we'll get out of here together?" Reluctantly, Makino nodded.  
Wiping her tears, she looked up to Ryuji and said, " Thankyou, Ryuji. For reminding me."  
Makino rushed to Rui's side. Looking at Tsukasa, she whispered, " Let me hold him." To Ryuji, she nodded. " We're leaving, aren't we?"  
Seeing this, Ryuji signaled Yuki to start the engine. Yuki, wiping away a stray tear on her cheek, dutifully obeyed and put on the Doumyouji Corporation cap. " Everybody go inside and be quiet," she said as she stepped on the gas.

Cradling Rui in her arms, Makino cannot stop the tears from falling. Here she is, her best friend is dying while the only man he love was standing on the altar to be wed to another.

_Everybody's leaving me... again. All because of me.._

Flashback.. Rui promising her that he will take care of her.

Flashback.. Doumyouji putting the diamond necklace around her neck whispering, " This chain will bind us together forever."

_They all promised her to stay but now they are leaving her. Like mummy and daddy._

After the passed the security checkpoint, Yuki sped away without hesitation towards the hospital. Ryuji instructed her to head for the Kuryugumi's medical centre. Tsukasa asked him whether Rui will make it.

" I can't tell. We just can hope for the best."  
" How about Doumyouji?"  
" There's nothing that can be done about that."  
" What happened with him? He loves her. Why did he.."  
" Shhh..If I was in his shoes, I would've done the same." Staring at Tsukasa who is still ignorant about how much Ryuji cares for her he said to her, " If your safety at stake, I'd also sacrifice myself to protect you."

Back at Doumyouji's mansion, Doumyouji Kaede was furious when the news of their escape came to her ears.

" Aho... I thought we had the tightest security system. How can those rats get away?"  
" We think that they got inside help. " said Sakurako. Kaede glared at Akira.  
" Hummph... Not me. They would probably murder me if they lay their eyes on me ever again."

Doumyouji Kaede ordered Sakurako to get Shigeru and proceed with the wedding.

" They might get away but that would not stop me. The wedding will happen."

Doumyouji stood by the altar oblivious to his surroundings. The guests were getting restless. But they were hushed by the sound of the orchestra signaling the arrival of the bride.

Nishikado appeared from behind.

" She's safe?"  
Nishikado nodded. " Doumyouji, is this what you want?"

The door opened revealing a blushing Shigeru clad in her white gown. As she slowly approached the altar, Doumyouji whispered back to Nishikado, " It's not the matter of what I want. It is the matter of what I need to do."

_Once you asked me to promise you that I would forget you.. _

Taking Shigeru's hands, he repeated his vows after the priest.

" I take thee as my bride... "

_This time.. I should.._

In the Kuryugumi's medical center, Makino was sitting at the corner floor. Rui have been brought inside for an emergency operation.

Yuki sat beside her. " Makino, it was not your fault."  
" Yes it was.. if I did not want to avenge our parents. If I went on with my life.. nothing like this would happen."  
" We didn't know." Pulling her into embrace, Yuki soothed her. " Everything will be all right. Rui will be okay. After this, we'll leave Tokyo and go back to Hokkaido. You, me, Rui and Kazuya. We'll forget everything, okay..."

_Yeah... forget everything.. to forget everything is to forget about you..._

* * *

_Next chapter: Will love prevail at the end? Will this demented fanfic writer make a happily ever after ending or will she purposely kill everyone off to satisfy her bloodlust for tragic endings? I havent decided how to end this fic so guys tell me how do you want this to end. Until next chapter.. bye_


	9. Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again

**Tokyo Crazy Paradise : The Untold Chapters**

**Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again **

_Thankyou all for the reviews. To Lazy-snake, I do have a TCP fic idea but i want to finih this one first before I start on TCP. Until then, here another chappie_

**

* * *

**

Shigeru were combing her hair in front of her dresser. It was already evening but Doumyouji haven't return yet. It is the same everyday fror the last six months.

_Who would've thought that I am a wife untouched even after six months?_

Shigeru mused about the fact that she deliberately misled the reporters into thinking she was pregnant hoping that will attract Doumyouji's attention. But he did not even notice the reports. He buried himself with work and work and more work. To him, she was invisible.

She opened her diary. Inside, a picture of Doumyouji with Makino in their happier times. She found this in Doumyouji's coat 4 months after their wedding. Doumyouji return home drunk. Her heart practically broke into million pieces when she heard him calling Makino's name repeatedly.

Shigeru kept the picture. She did not know why. Perhaps she purposely want to torture herself looking at the girl who held her husband's heart captive. Perhaps it was to convince herself that that girl was the cause of her misery. Doumyouji Kaede have been trying to track them down but there was no trace of them anywhere. But Shigeru was confident with her mother in law.

_I'll find that girl and I'll make her pay for all this humilliation that I have to suffer.  
To do that.. I would even sell my soul to the devil._

Doumyouji was alone in his office. It has been months since Makino disappeared. He poured more wine into his glass. He closed his eyes as he gulped down the elixir he hope will erase all of his thoughts about Makino.

_I promised to put you out of my mind but here I am failing miserably to forget you._

He tried to accept Shigeru but all of his efforts was in vain. They were as different as heaven and earth. He knows that he was being unfair to Shigeru but what can he do.

Flashback.. Their first night together. Shigeru were on top of him, kissing him but he felt nothing. Empty. He got up and left her in the middle of it. He could hear Shigeru tearfully asking him why. He did not answer. He slammed the door shut. Moments later, he heard the vase smashed against the door. Doumyouji left the house without looking back. All night, he drove around Tokyo.

Ryuji messaged him telling him that they managed to escape. He have sent Makino, Rui, Yuki and Kazuya out of Tokyo on that very same night.

" I guess you are not going to tell me where?"  
" I was hoping that you wouldn't ask."  
" No matter. I'll just endanger her further if I go after her."  
" Doumyouji, I'm sorry. This is the best I can do."  
" You have done enough."

On that night, he started drinking. And he drank and drank... He drifted further away from Shigeru as he buried himself with work. He knew that she was lonely. He knew that it was not her fault.

_But I cannot continue fooling myself?_

Thinking of Makino, he was convinced that wherever she is , she'll be safe and happy.

_Away from me_

There was a knock on the floor. The door opened. Nishikado Sojirou entered the office.

" Doumyouji, go home."  
" Just let me be."  
" As a friend, I cannot let you do this to yourself."

Doumyouji got up and walked passed Nishikado. Nishikado caught up with him. " Let me drive you back."  
" No need. I can manage."  
" Doumyouji.."

Doumyouji swayed along the path to the elevators. Nishikado followed him. Doumyouji muttered to him to leave him alone.

" This is an order. I am your boss, remember."  
" But you were a friend to me first. Just for once, listen to me." The lift arrived. Nishikado helped him into the lift and punch the button for basement parking.

Inside Nishikado's black Lexus, Doumyouji was slumped in the passenger seat. He stared outside. The skyline was dotted with stars of all shapes and sizes. Or at least that's how it look to him.

The car halted for the red light. Nishikado cursed the driver next to him for disregarding the red light. " People have no respect for law in this age." Doumyouji glanced upfront and all of sudden, he sat up. Nishikado was about to ask what it was but the next thing he knew, Doumyouji already scrambled out of the car and was running after something.

Doumyouji was sure that it was her that he saw.

_Makino..._

Doumyouji ran after the girl that he thought was her. The girl was wearing a denim cap, white shirtdress and a black jacket. She was hurrying down the subway station. There was a huge crowd. People were bustling right and levft of them Doumyouji kept running up and bumping against people. He lost sight of her only to see her the next minute on the other side of the platform. Doumyouji quickly ran up the stairs, across the bridge to the other side. But when he got there, she has disappeared. Doumyouji was about to gave up hope but at that moment, he caught a glimpse of her inside of the train. the girl took off her cap. At that moment.. he realised..

_It was not her._

He was following the wrong girl. Feeling really foolish, Doumyouji trudged back to Nishikado's car. Nishikado was scolded him for leaving like that. Sobered up, Doumyouji tell Nishikado to bring him home. As the car sped away, a girl was standing by the roadside watching. The girl took off her denim cap. This time, it was indeed Makino. He did saw her but she managed to lose him in the subway. She held up her hand towards the disappearing car.

_He was so far away. Speeding away and away from me._

Makino did not dare to seek him out. She assumed he was better off with Shigeru. Someone who is a better match for him. The tabloids even said that they were expecting a baby.

_I should not ruin their happiness by returning to him. Even if how much I want to, nothing will change the fact that he is someone else's husband._

Her phone beeped. She flicked her cell and said, " I am right across the street in front of the Yume no Yakata. Everybody's stationed?"  
Rui replied,"We're waiting for you inside. Yuki just called and said that Akira just left his apartment and coming towards us."  
" Roger that. Are you nervous?"  
" Excited."  
" Tonight is going to be a hell of a party night." She flicked it close. Then, she took off her black jacket revealing the off shoulder shirtdress. She strode across the street and quietly enter the club.

Akira Mimasaka, Tokyo's premier ladies man was at the peak of his life. He is handsome, rich and he has all the girls that he can get.

_All at the price of his childhood friends._

He did not feel any regret. This is the way he always lived. This world is a jungle. Only the strongest will survive. It is as siple as that. When you are not strong, it is always beneficial to ally yoursellf with the strongest person out there. In his case, it was Doumyouji Kaede.

Today, he was invited to the posh and happening Yume no Yakata, the hottest nightclub cum casino in Tokyo. There will be girls, pumping music and liquor all night long. Now, he does not need to romance women to have money. He can romance them for free. Heck, even without lifting a finger, they'll come in droves.

As he entered the club, he could feel all eyes were on him. A few girls come his way. Some asked for a dance. Some wished to buy him a drink. A few guys waved at him. Celebrities.

_When you are rich and famous, everyone flock around you like flies._

He picked a few really cute ones and deposited themselves in a booth in the VIP corner. The waitress came and served them their drinks. Then, she said to Akira, " Our boss advice young Master Akira for a game of poker. He heard about young master's skill and was impressed by it. If you would gladly join him, he is upstairs. Just tell the guards at the elevator and they'll lead you to the boss."  
" Who is your boss?"  
" He is the owner of Yume no Yakata."  
" Have we met?"  
" I am not sure but he heard so much about you."  
" Is that why I am invited here tonight?"  
" Yes.."  
" Then, I will gladly oblige his request. Ladies, will you excuse me." Akira went upstairs. He entered a huge room decked in luxurious leather furniture and light fixtures. At the center was an oval shaped black marble table. At the end of the table. A man dressed in black suit was waiting for him. He was seated in a leather recliner facing the opposite direction.

" I assume you are the boss here."  
" At least for tonight." The recliner swirled. Akira was shocked beyond words when he saw who it was..  
" You.. you should have been dead!" Rui grinned. " Well, let just say I am back from the dead."  
Then, Yuki and Makino emerged from the side doors. Akira shrieked, " You guys tricked me!"  
" Well.. you were the sloppy one Akira. I guess greed blunted your mind." Yuki sneered at him.  
Makino laid the cards before him and Rui. " So let's proceed with the game. Remember we use to play a lot when we were kids. You always win."  
Rui then said," This time, we'll see how far your luck will hold."

After a few rounds, Akira started sweating. The stakes getting higher. It seemed that every of his moves, Rui knew beforehand. And soon, it was obvious that he was on the losing side.

" Lost again. Mmmm.. I have already took your watch.. credit cards.. your car keys.. how about you give me your hand.. let me blat that pretty fingers with this gun."

_I refuse to give up._

Akira was desperate. " For the last hand, I make you a deal. If you win, I will give up my life and you can do anything you want for me. All my properties, money... all yours.. But if I win, I could have everything back, leave this place unscathed and I don't want to see you ever again.."  
" Mmm.. interesting." Yuki interrupted him.  
" Rui, don't trust him."  
" I don't think you would keep your word.. You traitor.."  
" Just one chance. That's all I ask."

Rui nodded. " Let's see if suddenly lady luck will smile on you."

Akira glanced at his cards.. there was a full house. and the 2 of spades. " I'll leave my future in fate.."  
Unexpectedly.. Akira won. Relieved. Akira grabbed all of his stuff and scrambled out. Yuki wanted to stop him but Makino caught her. " Don't worry. He's not getting away."  
" How? Rui if we do not get him now."  
Rui chuckled. " I am a man of my words. I won't back out of my deal."

Akira was speeding away, heading towards the airport.

_I must leave this country. I won't let those creepy losers capture me again._

Then the phone beeped. He put on his hands free. He heard Rui's voice on the line.

" I thought you said you were letting me go."  
" I did.. I let you leave didn't I?"  
" Then, why are you calling?"  
" Just to make sure that we will never see each other again."  
" What are you talking about?"  
" By the time you hit 120 km per hour, you have triggered the bomb we set in your car. And 30 seconds later.. kaboom.." Akir gaped at that. Rui taunted him with a short goodbye.. " So long dumbass.. see you in hell."

Akira stared at the dashboard. The car just passed 125 km per hour... This means..

Rui put down the phone. He was already at home with Makino and Yuki. They were watching television when a few minutes later, the programme was interrupted by a live news footage. The news anchor reported a huge explosion off the Narita highway. The explosion originated from a car owned by Tokyo's most eligible bachelor, Akira Mimasaka who was also believed to perish in the said explosion. The police currently have no leads on the motive, whether it was an accident or a terrorist attack.. But to all Tokyo inhabitants, you can be assured that TV Tokyo will provide you with the latest news. I am Makoto Akechi reporting from Narita highway."

Makino stood up and wished for a toast. Yuki joined in, " A just ending for the traitor."  
Rui smiled, " Good work, girls.. That's what I expect from my most loyal friends. Now, there's only Doumyouji Kaede left."  
" What do you suppose we can do about her?" said Makino. Yuki nodded.  
" She must have the worst and most cruel ending a criminal should get. That colblooded she devil."  
" Shirogami Ryuji have provided me with documents that proved that she was behind the plane crash that killed our parents. With this, we can bring down Doumyouji Corp."  
" How did Ryuji got hold of those files?"  
" That's not important. Now, this is my plan.."

Makino was not really listening..

_Bringing down Doumyouji Corp will also mean destroying Doumyuouji Tsukasa's future._

She didn't want to ruin him. He was innocent of his mother's crimes. But he still her parents' murderer's son. And her upmost loyalty was in her friends.

That night, she was sitting alone in the verandah. then, she heard footsteps.

" Rui was it you..." Then, the person knocked into the table. Makino got up. " Oh, it's you Kazuya." Kazuya saw Makino and start crying. He ran towards and hugged her. " Kazuya dreamt bad things."  
" What bad things?"  
" Bad adults.. bad bad.. They said mom and dad left Kazuya."  
" They were lying..."  
" Kazuya know that. Tsukushi-chan.. mom and dad are here .. they never left Kazuya.."  
" Where..? Where are they Kazuya?"  
Kazuya brought her hands to his chest.. " Here.. in here." Makino also started to cry and hugged Kazuya tightly.

Kazuya's mind froze at the time of their parents death.. He remained a child but at that moment, Makino thought he was wise beyond his years. The intellectually impaired Kazuya reminded her the most important thing in her life. Her parents never died. They were always with her.

_Mom.. dad.. forgive me.._

Rui was brooding inside his study. The files was laid out on his desk.

Flashback.. the day he was about to leave the Kuryugumi medical facilitie, Ryuji gave him those files.

" Doumyouji Tsukasa wanted me to give you this."  
" Why?"  
" I guess it is his way to ask for your forgiveness. For his mother's crimes. He felt he was also responsible."  
" Was this a trap? I don't buy that."  
" It's up to you to believe or not. He left it to you to do whatever with this. Burn it or use it. It's up to you."  
Rui shook his head, " That man is mad."  
" He's just a man in love. If you call this insane, it just proves that love does indeed drive people insane."

Rui did not dare tell Makino the truth. The truth will only hurt knew that revenge will lead them no where. But he already promised himself.. he already promised Shizuka..

_I will bring the killer to justice.. at whatever cost. Even my loved ones' happiness_

* * *

_Next chapter: Rui set his plans in motion. Will Makino stop him or support him? How will Doumyouji Kaede retaliate? Bah... should we kill more characters??_


End file.
